Dimensional Index
by christian.a.lebron1
Summary: In a a place were devils, angels and fallen wage war for supremacy what will happen when the person who is able to purify god and exorcise the devil arrives in their world. (Note: Touma may be a bit OOC and also there will not a be a harem maybe a paring but I'm not sure)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kamijou Touma woke up slowly the first thing he noticed is that he was in a forest. Which was odd because the last thing he remembered was fighting in the underbelly of Academy City against a cult of a demon worshippers tried to summon their center of worship. How would a seemingly normal high school student end up in a situation like that, well he met a strange girl in an odd situation tried to help her and through some ups and downs ended up fighting the so called demon who was about to devour the souls of the girl and about a hundred other gathered people.

So our brave hero rushed in reckless abandoned to save the girl he barely knew and ended up fighting the demon in a totally awesome display of skills and determination it ended with the sacrifices escaping the demon exploding and Touma ending up here…where ever here was.

"Where am I?" he asked putting a hand over his face in disorientation.

**"Good question."** said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Who said that!? Show yourself!" said a startled Touma as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"**Calm yourself boy, I am speaking to you from inside your mind" **Stated the voice with a calm tone with a hint of annoyance.

"My mind? Huh does that mean I've finally gone insane?" asked the level zero with a dry chuckle

**"No but considering all the crap you go through on a regular basis I'm amazed it hasn't happened already." **Quipped the voice.

"Alright so if you're not a voice created by my almost if not already damaged psyche. What are you?"

"**To put it in a way you'll understand I am that which gives your right hand the ability to nullify both the scientific and the supernatural."** Said the voice with a cocky tone. For a few seconds Touma contemplated what the voice said until it suddenly hit him widening his eyes in realization.

"Imagine Breaker"

"**Smart boy, good to know all does hits you've taken haven't killed off all your brain cells"**

"Hang on does this mean you're taking over my body?" said Touma a bit fearful of having something like that in control.

"**Kid do you really think that if I was taking over we'd be having this conversation right know"** Said the voice in a deadpanned manner.

"Ok I guess you have point, but wait how come we can talk now but couldn't before?" asked a curious Touma

"**Well this is just an educated guess but maybe whatever that cultist did to send use wherever it is we are somehow was able to break some sort of mental block that enabled us to communicate with each other. The only time this we were to meet was when that dammed alchemist sliced off your arm and I was able to take a solid form"** said the voice.

"That was you! But Stiyl said-"

"**That it was created by the alchemists fear. Kid that was just him taking a shot in the dark, i don't know if you've noticed but our power isn't something that can be explained"**

"Well i guess that explains a few things. So any idea where are we? Last time I check there aren't any forests in academy city" said Kamijou as he looked around.

"**I can't say for Certain but I'm sensing a large amount of life signs two kilometers to the west of here" **stated the voice

"Well at list that's some good news" stated the teen as he headed west.

After about thirty minutes of jogging thanks to his above average stamina and endurance due to fighting and running from delinquents, Touma managed to make it to the town. Despite the entities warning it seemed like a normal town apart from passersby's casting him odd stares. Which was probably due to the fact his clothes were roughed up in the battle along with being a little dirty.

"Excuse me." said Touma walking up to a random man "Could you tell me how to get from academy city from here?"

"Academy city…" said the man in thoughtful pose "Sorry kid, I have never heard of the place." Touma had briefly shocked look before concealing it.

"I see, well thanks anyways." Touma said as he walked off in a random direction, the fact that the man didn't know about Academy City meant one of two things. First he was in a backwater town that didn't hear much from the rest of the world, looking around that was obviously false, and the second he was in an alternate dimension normally this would sound crazy but Touma has fought ESPERs magician's angels and demons on an at least weekly.

"**I thought as much"** said the strange entity

"What are you talking about?"

"**From the moment I was able to get a feel of this place I knew that something felt…odd"**

"Odd? Odd how?" asked Touma

"**Hmm, you know that feeling when visit someone else's room at the dorm. It look identical to your room in every way but somehow you can just tell it's not your room. Well that's kind of the same feeling I'm getting from this place" **said the voice

"So basically you're saying we really are in different dimension"

"**Looks that way kid"**

"*sigh*Such misfortune" stated the teen as he continued thinking things couldt get more annoying but just so life could prove him wrong, at that moment the wind desited to pick up as it lunched some near by papers into the air. Sending them flying and at that very moment the papers decided to perfume a crash landing on Kamijou's face.

'_Oh come on haven't i had enough for one day'_

"**Apparently not kid"** said the voice with a small laugh

'_Wait, did you just read my mind?'_

"**Oh yeah I guess I forgot to mention I could do that. My bad" **said the voice in a sheepish tone

'_Right_' the young teen said in an annoyed tone.

But his annoyance faded as he noticed what he was holding. One of the papers that had hit Touma in the face appeared to a flier of a missing little girl. The flayer stated that her name was Akari Sujimoto and that she had been missing for a week. While seeing that such a young girl had been taken from what he guessed was a loving family Kamijou knew there was nothing he could do, and so decided to put it in the back of his mind as he continued walking with to destination in mind.

After an hour of walking Touma thought that it was best for him to find a place to rest unfortunately a strong relation hit him. He had no money to stay at a motel, all he had was a credit card and since this was a deferent universe which meant that his bank didn't exist here. But before he could think of a solution to his dilemma his train of thought was broken as Touma felt himself bump into someone.

"Oh sorry about that sir" Touma apologized

As the person turned around Touma was able to get a good look at the man. He appeared to be in his mid to late twenties, he was wearing traditional Japanese clothing, black hair with a matching goatee and blonde bangs.

"It's quite alright. Hmm you're not from around here are you?" asked the man

"Uhm no sir I just got into town today and I sort of decided to look around" said Touma which technically wasn't a lie

"Well then you should be careful, they say people have gone missing in this area" the mad said. Though for some reason even as he game the warning the man had smile on as if he knew something more than he was letting on.

"I guess I'll take another route then, thanks for the warning." replied Touma as he moved on.

"No problem, Hope to see you again Stranger-kun." waved the man with his smile still planted on his face.

**"There was something off about that guy" **said the voice suspicious tone

"What like the way he was smiling when he gave the warning?" asked Kamijou

"**Well Yes but that's not what I meant, I can't exactly put my finger on it"**

"Do you even have fingers?" asked the teen

"**Very funny."** said the voice in a deadpanned manner. "**Anyways let's try to find a play to spend the night"**

"Agreed"

After an hour of searching Touma was unable to find any place he could rest but as he walked through what he guessed was the ware house district he began to hear a faint voice asking for help.

"_Help. Please someone help" said the voice_

Knowing he could just ignore a cry for help Touma rushed toward the source of the cry.

"**You realize this might be a trap of sort's right?"**

"Yep"

"**And even doe you're commen sense is telling you to just walk away you won't?"**

"Yep"

"…**Just wanted to make sure"**

As both companions finished their little banter the cry began to sound clearer and from what Touma could tell the voice was definitely female but was too high to be a teens or an adults to it was definitely a child. As Kamijou turn at the corner he saw that that voice was coming from what looked like an abandoned warehouse. As he came to the front he say that the darkness of the night gave the place a much more eerie feeling.

"_I am getting a seriously bad vide out of this place'_ Touma thought but entered none the less. The building was mainly one large central room with turned over furniture and cracks in the wall.

"Yeah this place isn't creepy at all." he's using as much sarcasm he could.

As he came close to the center of the warehouse he heard the cry for help coming from above him as he looked up he saw a figure hanging from the ceiling but was too dark to get a clear view, but thankfully the mood rays shined down from the sky illuminating the dark ware house. Now with better lighting Touma was able to have a better look at the figure but as soon as he had a clear view his eyes widened in shock.

Hanging from the celling with chains wrapped around her little arms was the same little girl he had seen on the flier. But instead of the happy and healthy little girl he saw in the picture, he saw that the girl was beat up and dirt and barely conscious in fact if it wasn't because he had heard her speak Touma would have assumed the girl was dead.

"Oh my, I did hear prey wander into my hunting ground" came a woman's voice but it was distorted. "I didn't sense you come in at all, so I wasn't sure but here you are, I wonder how you taste." Out from behind pillar walked what seemed to be a beautiful topless if not somewhat large woman.

"…**does, are some nice tits"** commented the voice

'_Really?' _thought Kamijou giving himself a mental facepalm

"**Oh please, we were both thinking it"**

Ignoring the imagine breakers comment Kamijou turned his attention back towards the woman.

"Look just give me the girl and well get out of your hair ok. You'll never see us again" Touma said trying to solve this situation peacefully.

"Oh but you see I can't let you do that I am very hungry and can't let such a delicious meal walk away." She told him as she stared at him like a literal piece of meat.

_'She's talking about me, isn't she?'_ asked Touma looking up.

**"Yep"**

"*sigh*Such misfortune" Touma stated

The woman then stepped out of the shadows revealing her body to be quite grotesque and deformed from the waist down. She then shot an arm at Touma who dodged thanks to his combat honed reflexes.

"**That is just nasty" **said the voice with clear disgust.

'_You don't say'_ Touma sarcastically while dodging another claw, which he then punched lightly due to being in the middle of dodging. The demon lady recoiled in pain.

_'So imagine breaker works in this world too'_ said Touma getting a grin

**That's not all kid, when she comes in for another attack hit her with your left hand" **the voice saidearning a confused look from Touma.

"But the imagine Breaker only works with-"

"**Trust me partner" **

Just as just as the two of them had finished the demon change to try and kill Touma but thanks to his precognition he was able to sense the incoming attack and dodge it with ease. Once the best was in striking range Touma decided to trust in his partner as he punched the demon in its chest with his left arm. The result of which left Touma a bit god smacked since it had the same result as punching her with his right.

"W-what?" said Touma

"**Hehe, that right kid looks like the removal of that mental block did more than just let us communicate**" the

"Oh yeah i can definitely get used to this" the teen said with a large grin on his face. Just thinking about the 'upgrade' made him think things would be a little easier.

"**So, what do you say we show this bitch how we do things?"**

"No need to tell me twice!" said Touma before charging and meeting the demons fist half way causing it to explode in a bloody mess up to its elbow. The other hand came and hit Touma who crossed his arms in a guard and was knocked to the side of the building. He grunted as he slammed into the wall and go up.

"Shouldn't that have destroyed it in one go?" asked a confused Kamijou

**"It's probably a revived human turned demon"**

"Meaning?"

"**Meaning that unlike magic spell or magical artifacts this is going to take a little more umf!" **

"You little bastard you're not worth the effort to eat alive!" she screamed her face turned monstrous befitting that of a demon. She then grabbed her breast and two magic circles formed over the nipples which then fired magic blasts some of which Touma blocked others hit the concrete wall and melted it.

"But it doesn't matter as long as the girl stays missing people will come to either look for her or to simply try and hell. HAhahaha you humans or so deliriously stupid!" screamed the lady as she fired more blasts which Touma blocked or dodged.

"**This monster is beyond wicked"** said the voice as its anger began to grow.

"This is unforgivable!" yelled Touma as his anger as both his and imagine breakers anger reached their peaks.

"**B**I**T**C**H**, **Y**O**U**'R**E** D**E**A**D**!" Both Touma and his partner yelled as both their minds unified. What happened next surprised both Touma and the demon. Touma's body became engulfed in a purplish aura as streaks of light traveled throughout his form. As is once closed eyes shot opened as silver live shined from both his eyes.

**"Damn. I haven't felt this powerful in centuries!" **exclaimed imagine breaker

"What's going on?" asked Touma confused as the demon recoiled at the light as if the light burned her.

"**I'll explain later for now just know that because of that little confession of hers she sign her own death warrant."**

"**T**i**m**e **t**o **f**i**n**i**s**h **t**h**i**s **f**i**g**h**t**!" Touma said as he charged the injured demon the first thing he noticed is that he was a lot faster and more agile. Touma jumped to an amazing height and punched the demon in the face it created a sort of crater effect destroying the entire head and torso as if an invisible drill was tearing into it. Blood went everywhere.

"Well that was different" Touma stated

The teen was a bit shell shocked as his appearance went back to normal. He hadn't seen that much blood seen his arm was cut clean off when dealing the alchemist Aureolus Izzard and his damn Ars Magna. That was probably why he didn't throw up this time. Another thing he noticed was that he was unusually exhausted.

"**Alright time lets-"**

"What's wrong?"

"**Shit, I'm picking up three more devils coming this way. Hurry up and get the girl before they get here, if what I sense was right the once incoming are stronger than the one we just fought and you're in no condition for a fight" **the voice stated

"Right" Touma agreed as he ran towards were the chain was held and slowly lowered the little girl. Once she was safely on the ground the tee unwrapped the chain on her wrist, then picked her up bridal and quickly made his way towards a hospital.

A few minites after Touma had left three figures entered the ware house the first was a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Her outfit consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

On her right was a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. His looked similar to the first girl but was clearly a male version which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

And the last occupant was a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. Her outfit was different from the other which consisted of a white dress shirt a red blazer and a brown plaid squirt.

"Ara, Ara, it seems that someone came and did our job for us." said a tall girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail.

"Why?" asked the white haired girl with an monotone voice

"I don't know Koneko-chan but let's search just in case there still here" the older girl told the now recognized Koneko. "Kiba-kun please search the perimeter" she asked the blonde boy.

"Of course Akeno-san" the young man responded as he quickly disappeared in a blur. After a few minutes he returned to his group. "I'm sorry Akeno-san but whoever defeated the stray devil is no longer here"

"Well that's a shame, I'm sure Boucho would have had a lot of question. Oh well seems the stray devil is already dead and the individual who did it is not here there is no need for our presence" Akeno stated as she summoned a Magic circle as all of them were transported away.

(2 hours later)

It had taken a while and a bit of effort but Touma was able to find a hospital for the young girl. As soon as he entered the building he quickly urged for help luckily it didn't take long before doctors had taken the girl and began to treat her in the ER. Kamijou had told the hospital staff of the girl and once he had told them everything they had called the police informing them of the girl appearance. Twenty minutes later the police along with the girls' parents came rushing in. one the parent had made sure their daughter was ok they hugged Kamijou with a vice grip thanking him for saving their daughter as for the father of the girl he had given the teen a firm handshake telling him that he couldn't thank him enough and that if needed or wanted anything to just say the word, but being the man he was Touma declined the offer telling the father that he was just doing what he thought was right.

As for the police they had questioned him as to how he found the girl, who had kidnapped her and how he was able to rescue her. Naturally he could tell them that he had fought a demon so he made up a story of how he had gotten lost and wondered into a bad neighborhood, once there he had heard the girl screaming for help in a nearby house. He told them that he was able to sneak in and catch the thugs that had kidnapped the girl by surprise, as for the bruises one was able to get a few good hits on him thanks to a few boxing lesson he was able to take him down and from their he was able to rescue the girl who had become unconscious and took her straight to the hospital. Thankfully his bad luck hadn't intervene and the officers who had questioned home had believed his story.

And so here he was back in the park, Touma sat in one of the many bench it was mid-morning and the teen just sat on the bench as he saw people doing their little routines.

_'So what was that power up last night'_ he asked the entity who been particularly quiet this morning.

"**It is called 'Unison'" **said the voice

'_Unison?'_

"**It is a state which can only be achieved if both are mind and essence are in complete and total balance with each other. Basically it not only boost your physical capabilities, but it allows you to use the power of imagine breaker to its full extent"**

"Huh, so any weaknesses I should know about"

"**Well it's mostly limited to close range so don't expect any lasers to shoot out of you nipples" **the voice stated as both of them shared a short laugh**. "I'm sure you noticed how it puts a strain on you and can causes massive exhaustion after use"**

"So basically not something for casual use" Touma stated

"**Pretty much kid" **the voice said as both partners sat in comfortable silence but unfortunately the comfort was short lived.

"Good to see your alive stranger-kun" said the man from yesterday who had given Touma the warning.

"**Be careful with this guy partner"**

"Yeah I decided to take another route thanks for the warning" Said Touma

"Really now? Well then i guess that little girl was lucky you took that route huh" the man said as Kamijou raised his guard "And I must day that power of your is truly amazing." As soon as he finished Touma jumped up to the other side of the bench already in a combat stance.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Azazel commander of the Fallen Angels" as if to prove his point two wings popped out from his back, they resembled bird wings and the feathers were black.

"And I have a proposition for you"

END OF CHAPTER

(A/N: please follow, favorite and don't forget to leave a review and if you're a flamer then don't read)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dimensional Index - chapter II

**(Previously)**

"Who are you?"

"My name is Azazel, governor general of the Fallen Angels" the man said as twelve jet-black feathered wings emerged from his back shattering any doubt the teen would have had.

"And I have a proposition for you"

**(Now)**

**-Grigori HQ/human world-**

"And here we are Touma-kun, welcome to your new home" Azazel said as he showed Touma the apartment room that would be his home in this new world

"Um thank you but this wasn't really necessary. A simple room would have been enough" Touma told the Fallen feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"None senses my boy. Now relax take a load off, when you've recovered i'll send someone to get you in the meantime rest" Azazel exclaimed as he left. Once he was gone the illusion killer simply stood there as he was still processing how he ended up in this situation.

Now if anyone knew of Touma's history with angles fallen or otherwise does people would consider him crazy, but Azazel wasn't like the other angles he had delt with. Instead of trying to kill him which seemed to happen most of the time in his world with anything angel related. Azazel instead made him an offer that was almost impossible to refuse, he would give Touma a place to stay, food, and clothing along with any other necessities and in exchange Touma would work for Azazel as a freelancer of sorts, hunting down rogue supernatural elements such as stray devils and insubordinate fallen angels.

While a bit hesitant at first the fallen angle assured the teen that he would have someone train him on how to deal with such enemies.

After talking with his tenant they both came to an agreement that looking at a gifted horse in the mouth was probably a bad idea seeing as they were stuck in a completely different world. And so knowing fully well that it was either take the fallen on his offer or the cold streets Touma accepted.

And now here he was in his new 'home' within the headquarters of Grigori as a freelancer for said organizations leader.

**"Well look at it this way partner, it could be worse"**

_'I guess you're right. Plus it's not like I'm not used to meeting weird people and getting dragged into this sort of situations'_ Touma said as he remembered how his life changed after meeting index.

"**Exactly**" said the voice agreeing with his partner

Releasing a sigh Touma decided to take his new bosses and relax as he headed for the bathroom. After a few minutes of washing of the dirt, grime and blood, Touma emerged from the shower feeling like a new man.

As he looked in the mirror he could see the small collection of scars he had collected each one with it a own story. But before his mind could drift back to his old world the dark haired teen pushed does thoughts to the back of his mind.

Just as he was about to reach for his clothes he was finally able to get a good look at them and now understood why the people were giving his such a wide birth and could help but groan at his misfortune.

Aside from his boxers his cloths were basicly ripped to shreads.

"Such misfortune" Touma said slipping on his boxers as he made his way towards the bed. Once there he simply laid in the bed as fatigue began to take its effect.

**(The Next Day)**

"Kamijou-san!" Call a soft voice from outside the room.

"Wa-what?" Said Kamijou as he sat up on his bed still half asleep. Looking towards his nightstand he looking at the clock and saw that he had slept for an entire day.

Remembering what Azazel had told him he quickly went towards the door. Once opened he was greeted with the sight of a handsome man in his mid to late twenties. He had jet black shoulder length hair slid back, a sharp face with a soft smile with steel grey eyes. He wore a black blazer, a white dress shirt with a few buttons left open showing his chest along with black dress pants and dress shoes.

"Good afternoon Kamijou-san, my name is Shemhazai, second in command of Grigori. Azazel-sama has requested your presence. He also asked me to give you this" Shemhazai told him as he handed Touma a note which Touma took with a raised eyebrow as he began to read it.

_'Dear Touma-kun I took the liberty of acquiring you some new clothes which have been placed in your dresser and drawers, enjoy_

_Your friend Azazel =)'_

After reading the note Touma looked at the fallen before him with a raised eyebrow. But just as he was about to speak Shemhazai decided to speak first.

"Once you are dressed I will take you to Azazel-sama's office" stated the Fallen as he closed the door before Touma could say anything.

**"Well no real point in just standing here is there. Get dressed and let's see what our employer wants"** the voice said as Touma nodded in agreement making his way towards the closet in his room. Once he opened it he saw that it was full of shirts, pants and shoes. As he took one of the shirts he noticed it was exactly his size as we're the rest of the articles of clothing.

_'How the hell did anyone get in here with out me knowing? im usually a pretty light sleeper even when I'm exhausted '_ Asked Touma a bit creeper out

**"Try not to think about it too much kid. What's important is that you have some new clothes" **the voice stated

"Maybe, but is doesn't make it any less creepy" said the teen as he put on a pair of white sneakers, black jean, an orange T-shirt with a grey hoodie and a black jacket. Once he was finally done he exited his apartment as saw the fallen waiting for him.

"Shall we head out?" Asked Shemhazai

"Lead the way" responded the teen as they began the tour.

After a few minutes of walking the duo came to a halt as they stopped in front of a large metallic down like the once Touma was used to seeing in academy city. Once both men were inside Touma saw that the room was simply a large white room no furniture, no windows, nothing. On the far side of the room Touma saw his employer, but instead of his traditional Japanese clothing, he wore a wine colored trench coat with grey pants brown shoe's with several leather straps in his arms legs and abdomen. Next to him was a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard with a scowl.

"Ah Touma-kun good to see you again. I hope you had a good rest" said Azazel with his usual smile on his face.

"Um yeah I did, thanks" the illusion killer said

"Excellent. Now then since you've already met Shem-kun allow me to introduce you to one of my top lieutenants and a close friend, this is Baraquiel" the fallen said as he gestured towards the bearded man as said mhean stepped forward.

"So, you're the one Azazel-sama picked up. Can't say you look like much but if the governor thinks you have some wort I won't question him" said the gruff-looking man as he which earned him an annoyed look from the dark haired teen.

"Right. So boss, any particular reason why I'm here" asked Touma completely ignoring Baraquiel which got a small laugh from Azazel.

"Well my boy as per our deal one of the things that I will be asking of you is to hunt and eliminate certain supernatural beingsfor me such as the stray devil you faced last night. But from what I saw in your fight your skill set is quite limited aside from that interesting power of your. And my dear boy." Azazel said as he reached into his pocket as he pulled out a black remote and just as he pushed one of the buttons the entire room was covered in a bright light. Once the light died down Touma saw that instead of the clean white room they were once in they were all now in what looked like a forest clearing.

"Is why you will be sparing with Baraqiel in order for us to see your capabilities" said the fallen with a smile on his face

"Wait, WHAT?!" said Touma as he started to sweat bullets.

"Don't worry Touma-kun it's just a friendly spar" Azazel said as he and Shemhazai exited the room.

"Then why are you leaving!" Yelled Touma with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Well you see. Baraqiel sometimes has the bad habit of not holding back, so Shemhazai and I are simple heading to a safer distance" Azazel told the young teen with an innocent voice trying not to laugh at the young illusion killer's reaction.

"...WHAT!" Yelled the teen as he saw his employer wave good bye as the door to the holo room slid closed.

With a large gulp Touma turn his head as saw Baraqiel with a smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

**'Well...this should be interesting"** the voice said in an amused tone. But just as Touma was about to retort he was interrupted by Baraquiel's booming voice

"Prepare yourself boy and show me you're mettle!" Baraqiel exclaimed as the fallen charged towards Touma as golden lighting covered his fists.

**-Observation Room-**

"Azazel are you sure about this, about him. aside from from the strange power the boy emits i simply don't see how he could catch your interest" Shemhazai asked walking beside his friend as they walked towards the observation room.

"Do you trust me Shem-kun" asked Azazel.

"Of course" Shemhazai told him without hesitation.

"Then trust me when i tell you that this boy is special. He has immense potential and with the power he wields he could be force to be reckoned with" the man said as he grew a large grin as he saw the fight had begun.

**-Holo-Room-**

As Touma saw the large man charging towards him like a freight train, Touma's reflexes saved him as he was able to jump out of the waygetting some distance between him and his opponent. But unfortunately that only lasted a few seconds as the fallen angles was on him like white on rise. Thankfully Touma's reflexes and precognition allowed him to dodge the incoming attacks as he narrowed his eyes Kamijou decided to take the offensive. just as Baraquiel sent another lightning covered fist, Touma instinctively raised his right hand. The moment the fist made contact the sound of broken glass could be heard as Baraquiel's lightening was dispersed.

"Wha-"was all Baraquiel was able to say before a surprisingly strong punch made contact with his face making the fallen stager backward but he stopped he felt something warm run down his lip. As his left thumb touched his lip, he saw something he hadn't seen in a long time, blood, to be more accurate his own blood.

Noticing that his opponent was still shocked Touma took this as his change as he charged towards the fallen angle as he began to deliver of barrage of punches towards the man's face and abdomen and while it didn't get him the results he had hopped for Touma saw that he had indeed done some noticeable damage. Unfortunately this was short lived as Baraquiel began to deliver his own attacks as he assaulted the illusion killer with lightning covered fists. After twenty minutes of hand to hand combat the fallen angle could see that the teen had a rather large amount of stamina and wouldn't let up and so Baraquiel summoned his then black wings as he flew into the sky. Once he saw that he was high enough the fallen angle began to gather magical energy as the lightning in his hand looked more concentrated than it did the first.

At that moment Baraquiel's eyes shot open he unleashed countless bolts of lightning, does of which Touma wasn't able to dodge, he destroyed with imagine breaker. Noticing that range attacks were all but useless Baraquiel flew towards Touma with breakneck speed.

Not prepared for the sudden charge Touma was unable to do a thing when Baraquiel delivered a strong haymaker to the teens which should have either boken his jaw or sent him to his knees; and while Baraquiel made sure it wasn't enough to kill the boy it was strong enough to know out a low class fallen angle. That was why Baraquiel was surprised once more when he turned around but did not see the boy on the ground as he had expected, instead Touma while a bit shaky the young man was still standing strong as he looked directly at the fallen with a smirk along with am unyielding look in his eyes and just as he was about to charge for another attack...

"Alight I think we've seen enough" Came Azazel's voice from stopping the fight. Looking to his left Touma saw Azazel with a look of both satisfaction and amazement while Shemhazai had a look of interest in his eyes.

"I must say Touma-kun you yet sees to amaze me. Not only holding your own against one my top lieutenants but actually drawing blood. That is a grand achievement on its own especially for some one with no formal training." Azazel stated.

"The governor is correct. I take back what I said about you. After all it's been centuries since anyone has done some actually damage to me without resorting to some cheap trick" Baraquiel said with a small grin on his face.

"Indeed, doe excuse me for my boldness but how is it that you were able to dispel Baraquiel-kun's lightning?" Shemhazai asked

"Now that you mention it Shem-kun I'm also curious" Baraquiel stated as they looked at Touma waiting for an answer. The teen in question looked at Azazel with a look that asked if they could be trusted, to which the fallen gave the dark haired teen a nod to answer his question.

"Well to answer your question I used my Imagine Breaker" Kamijou said getting confused looked from the fallen angels.

"Imagine…Breaker? Is that some sort of Sacred Gear" asked the vice-governer

"What's a Sacred Gear?" asked a now confused Touma.

"Sacred Gears, also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible" Azazel explained getting a nod of understanding the illusion killer.

"Well then no, my Imagine Breaker isn't a Sacred Gear. The Imagine Breaker is a power that I've had since birth which at one moment resided solely in my right hand, but do to certain circumstances it now resides in both my hands. I don't really know entirely how it works but what i do know is that it is able to negate all supernatural powers like magic, divine and demonic powers" Touma explained, while Azazel had his usual calm smile he was having a hard time not laughing at the god-smacked both Shemhazai and Baraquiel had on their faces. He could just imagine how Michael and the Maos would react.

"**That never gets old" **the voice said with clear amusement enjoy the shocked looks from both fallen angles

As for the two co-leaders of Grigori they were both amazed and maybe just a bit frightened at that though of such an ability existing. And they knew that with the time and right training the young man might hold the title of the strongest human.

"Th-that's amazing" Baraquiel said the shock still clear on his voice.

"I second that" Shemhazai said a bit more composed than his friend.

"Well now I do believe that we should call it a day. Touma you have the rest of the day off, go and enjoy yourself" Azazel told the Touma. The teen nodded as he decided to head back to his apartment and get something to eat. Once the teen had left atmosphere in quickly changed to all business.

"So gentlemen, what do you think?" Azazel asked his two friends

"The boy has immense raw potential. While his skill in combat could use some work his definitely no slouch, not to mention the kid's got a mean right hook" Baraquiel said smirk as he massaged his jaw.

"From what I saw the boy is quick on his feet and while his no strategic genius his definitely has a sharp mind. With training he would be a valuable asset" Shemhazai said

"In that we can agree my friend, but the question is who will train him?" he fallen angel asked as he stroked his goatee.

"With your permission Governor I would like to be the one to train the boy" Baraquiel said getting surprised looks from both his friends.

"And why exactly would you like to do this Baraquiel-kun" Azazel asked with clear curiosity

"There is a saying among warriors that when two people are strong enough they are able to see the type of person the other truly is simply by exchanging fists" Baraquiel stated.

"Oh and tell me what type of person is Touma-kun"

"Heis strong, determined and even though it was clear that he does not enjoy fighting he has the heart of a warrior and will fight to the very end if need be. That is why I wish to train him to mold that potential into something great" the fallen angle sad with clear conviction in his voice.

"Well then Baraquiel-kun, if you feel so strongly about this then I will allow you to train him" Azazel said

"I would also like to contribute by teaching Kamijou-san about the three factions. It wouldn't do him or us any good if he ran into the Gremory or the Sitri heiress and they sent word about him to their siblings or god forbid the church " Shemhazai added getting a nod of approval from both Azazel or Baraquiel.

"Then were all agreed, Baraquiel will train him and Shemhazai will teach him about the factions and such" Azazel summarized as both fallen angles nodded in confirmation. "Well then gentleman I believe our business here is done"

"Governor there is one more things" Shemhazai said with a nervous look on his face.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Who's going to tell Vali-san? He'll no doubt want to fight Kamijou-san once he finds out what he was able to hold his own against Baraquiel; and you know he WILL find out" the vice governor explained

"…Oh boy" Azazel said knowing how his surrogate son could get when he really wanted to fight someone.

**End **

(A/N: Hello people! Before we get to business i would like to apologies for any and all grammar errors that you have seen, my editor was supposed to help me out with this but she's kind of gone dark on me. Now then want to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter of this story. I really wasn't expecting so many people to like it. Second I've gotten two or three reviews plus a message or two comparing this story to A Certain Misfortunate Dimensional Traveler and while yes this story is inspired by it is not the same story I'm simply using the concept of Touma working for Grigori which is something i think is pretty cool.

Also I'm planning on giving Touma a power up while it won't be any new powers or anything due to his Imagine Breaker being enough of a power in my opinion. What I will do is make Touma reach Peak Human Condition due to Baraquiel's training. This means: peak human strength, peek human speed, peak human endurance, peak human stamina and peak human agility along with peak human reflexes. This is in order for Touma to be able to keep up with the supernatural opponents he will be facing.

And so people I thank you for taking your time to read this, please follow, favorite and don't forget to review and leave any ideas you would like to share they are always welcomed.

P.S. if anyone is a fan of High School of the Dead and Blue Exorcist I've started to right a cross over between the two I'm sure some will like.

And so now that the shameless self-promoting is over i bid you all Adios)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Previously)**

"Then were all agreed, Baraquiel will train him and Shemhazai will teach him about the factions and who to avoid" Azazel summarized as both fallen angles nodded in confirmation. "Well then gentleman I believe our business here is done"

**(Now)**

**-One Year Later-**

Exactly one year has passed since the young illusion killer agreed to work for Azazel governor of the fallen angels and to say it had been an interesting year for one Touma Kamijou would be the understatement of a life time. The day after his spar with Baraquiel one of the leaders of Grigori, Azazel had asked him to come to his office to discuss certain matters. Once there Touma was informed that aside from his job of hunting down stray's and such he would also be educated in matters of the three factions and the rules that were place do to their 'peace' treaty (which even Touma could tell was nothing more than a very fragile seas fire) from Shemhazai while also receiving physical training from Baraquiel.

While Shemhazai's lessons were simple enough, it was Baraquiel's 'training' (*cough* torture *cough* *cough*) that really put Touma through the grinder, but to say it didn't give results would be a straight up lie. In little less than a year Baraquiel's training regiment along with a few 'death battles' had allowed Touma to not only get some true battle experience but also reach peak human condition. The illusion killer was stronger, faster, tougher and more agile than he could ever dream of while his reflexes and precognition were as sharp as ever and along the way Touma had grown closer to gruff fallen angel had created a father son bond as of sorts.

Speaking of forming bonds Touma and hos tenant had gotten to know each other as the time passed. The teen had asked if the entity had a name due to the fact that he couldn't refer to it as 'the voice in his head' all the time. The voice had explained that since it had never had much communicated with its previous wielders, neither them or it had bother to come up with a name, but seeing as they would be together for a long time the voice thought it was high time it gave itself a name.

After a few minutes of thinking the voice informed it's wilder that it had chosen the name Krios. With a raised eyebrow Touma had asked it who such a strange name and to the young man's surprise the voice told him that it was the name of one of the few wilders that he actually liked and had used his power for noble reason. With a small smile Touma agreed from that day onward Krios was born.

But Touma's physical boost wasn't the only thing that occurred during the year Touma had meet some rather likable characters along with some not so likable. The first he had meet was Tobio Ikuse a human like himself and wilder of the Longinus type sacred gear known as Canis Lykaon. From their first encounter in Touma's thoughts Tobio was an ok guy, he had spared with him on both Azazel's and Baraquiel's suggestion. After their spar Touma could see why Tobio was such a respected member of Grigori.

The second was a young man around his age by the name of Vali Lucifer and to say the way he and Vali met was less than pleasant would be putting it mildly. After only a few days in the Grigori HQ somehow word of his spar with Baraquiel had gotten out and everyone had learned of how the new edition to their organization not only held his own but had also been able to draw blood and like a wild fire this had quickly reached everyone's ears including the fight-nut Vali.

**(Flash-Back: Start)**

Two months had passed since Baraquiel started the young illusion killers training regimen as he did squats, push-ups and pull-ups along with some shadow boxing along with some martial arts and unorthodox training. Currently Touma was practicing in the holo-room as he fought of a few enemies. At that moment he heard the door open and once he had turned around he saw a handsome young man around his age with silver hair, pale skin and blue eyes. He wore a green shirt, a leather jacket, with wine colored Jean along with leather chaps as a cocky look was plastered on his face as he entered the room. For some reason Touma couldn't help get a weird vide from the guy in front of him.

"**Kid be careful, whoever this guy is his strong" **warned Krios.

'_Noted'_ Touma answered narrowing his eyes as he decided to be the first to speak. "You know they say its bad manners to stare at someone. Mind introducing yourself"

"Of course where are my manners? My name is Vali Lucifer" the now introduced Vali said with in a smug demeanor. "And from what I've heard you're the one who fought Baraquiel and was able to wound him. Is that right?"

"yeah, names Touma Kamijou" Touma responded noticing Vali's lips twitch into a grin as suddenly Touma felt a large spike of power.

"In that case Touma Kamijou. Fight me!" Vali demanded as he shot himself towards Touma.

With his guard already on high alert thanks to his training Touma was able to sidestep just in time to avoid Vali's attack. Once in rage Touma sent a haymaker successfully connected to Vali's face making him stutter back. Regaining his composure Vali dashed towards Touma. Seeing his opponent dash towards him once more Kamijou crossed his arms in order to protect himself from the incoming attack. What the teen wasn't expecting was for Vali's attack to easily break through his defenses as he received a right hook to the face.

Regaining his balance, Touma wiped away the small trail of blood from his lip, as he looked towards Vali only as one thought came to his mind, Kick. His. Ass. As the illusion killer rushed towards the white dragon emperor, Touma was able to get under his defenses as he sent a few jabs along with a strong uppercut which sent Vali off his feet as he crashed into the ground. Once he was back on his feet both combatants charged towards each other as they engaged into the second round of their fight. Blow after blow, strike after strike both teens had taken one another attacks without wither one showing signs of backing down, this continued for almost a full hour without either one yielding to the other.

Vali jumped away gaining some distance from his opponent as both began to study one another.

While Touma was a pretty tire and had taken a pretty good amount of damage, not to mention he had just finishing his combat training right before all this started, he wouldn't let himself be beaten so easely; Touma could tell that the person before him was strong it didn't take a genius to figure that out, but he didn't care this was the type of power that he would be facing from now on. He knew that Azazel, Shemhazai and Baraquiel had taken a gamble taking him in and he would make sure to repay re-pay them tenfold for taking him in when he was lost and helpless in a strange new dimension. That and he wasn't going to let this smug bastard get one over him.

As for Vali while receiving all does hits hurt more than he had expected them too, still stood strong. Now the thought of someone like him being matched by what he knew was a regular human might be degrading to some, but he knew his opponent wasn't an average human. after all no average human could hold his or her own against one of the strongest leader of Grigori without a sacred gear and if what he heard was right, the person in front of him had no Sacred Gear what so ever. Which meant his opponent's strength was his own and no one else's, that only made him an even more worthy opponent in the young man eyes.

"*chuckle* you're definitely an interesting individual," Vali asked with his grin still plastered on his face. "I'm glad to know the stories about you aren't exaggerated and if that's the case, I no longer have to hold back" Vali stated as his grin grew larger.

"Bring it on" responded Touma as he grew his own grin. Suddenly what looked like a pair of white dragon wings appeared on his back as he hovered high in the air while out of nowhere Vali's power spiked even higher.

"**Balance Breaker!" **shouted Vali. At that moment blue orbs appeared on his arms legs and chest as the room was consumed in a blinding white light. Forcing Kamijou to shield his eyes which did little to help.

As the light died down Touma unshielded his eyes, once his vision was back he looked up towards Vali's position the moment he had found his opponent Touma's eyes widened in shock from what he saw. His opponent was covered head to toe in white armor with blue jewels that covers his body. In all truth if Touma wasn't fighting against it he would admit it looked pretty badass.

"Prepare yourself!" shouted Vali as he vanished.

At that moment he appeared right in front of Touma catching the illusion killer by surprised. Vali used his opponents shock to his advantage as he delivered a bone crushing fist towards his stomach as he performed one of his signature technics.

"**Divide!" **shouted Vali as a blue aura began to cover Touma's body but at that moment a large grin grew on Touma's face confusing the young Lucifer. Just as the blue aura reach Kamijou's hands the sound of shattered glass reached the white dragon emperors ears further confusing him but at that very moment confusion turned into shock as he noticed two things.

The first was that the aura that covered Touma's body had somehow been dispelled

The second was that the young Lucifer had not received a single bit of his opponent's power what so ever.

Taking this as his chance Touma delivered a right hook towards Vali which sent him to the ground once more and that's when it happened. The moment the fist made contact with the scale mail helmet, a large portion of it was shattered like it was paper mashie.

"Ho- how did you?" stuttered Vali utterly shocked that someone aside from Azazel and Shemhazai was able to actually damage his scale mail to such an extent. But instead of the answer he wanted all Vali received was a smug smirk from Touma.

"Just because you revealed your secrets doesn't mean I have to reveal mine" Said Touma. But instead of anger or annoyance Vali began to laugh like a mad man as the room began to shake.

"**This isn't good" **said Krios with a bit of worry

'_What's going on?' _asked Kamijou

"**Whatever this kid is doing his power is skyrocketing"**

'_Shit! Is there anything we can do to beat him?'_

"**The only way I think will stand a chance is with unison but i doubt will have enough time" **stated the entity.

"Damn it" cursed Kamijou out loud as he saw the jewels in Vali's armor begin to glow.

"I believe that's quite enough Vali" said a familiar voice.

As both teens looked to the side they saw none other than Baraquiel with a serious expression on his face. At that seeing the fallen Vali's power began to drop making Touma release a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Once Vali had descended, he dispelled his scale mail as the pressure in the room completely vanished.

"Fine, Fine" Vali said sounding a bit disappointed as be made his way out of the room but just as he was about to leave he turned around looking Touma.

"You truly are interesting individual Touma Kamijou. The strength you have shown me has definitely put you on my list" Vali told him as the amused smirk returned to his face as he left the Holo-Room leaving a confused Touma.

"Oh boy" Baraquiel stated as he let out a sigh

"Um sensei, what list was he talking about" asked the confused illusion killer.

"Vali has a list of people he wishes to fight and he doesn't put just any one on that list" informed the fallen angles as Touma looked a bit nervous.

"**Well kid, looks like you just got yourself a sparring partner" **Stated the voice causing his partner to grow at his misfortune.

**(Flash-Black: End) **

After that two teens would duke it out once a week the,with supervision from Baraquiel of course. Once couldn't let Vali get to battle crazy or who knows what might happen. During the year Touma and Vali went on a few jobs together this allowed them to know each other forming a strong friendship and while Vali did get a bit smug and arrogant a good spar with Touma usually dropped him back to earth.

The other who caught Touma's attention was a group of fallen angles that worked together as a team, using the term 'working together' very loosely and while he was only mildly acquainted with them first impressions were always memorable.

The first was a man by the name of Dohnaseek, he was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. Although he didn't exactly like Touma the fallen angle recognized the young man's strength and would simply ignored him.

The second was a young looking girl named Mittelt. Mittelt was a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. While she and Touma got along well enough the young teen keep his distance from the fallen angle when he learned that the reason she fell was because of her insatiable lust. Which aside from creeping him out a but concidering how young she looked it also explain why she would look at Touma like a piece of meat.

The second was one of the most beautiful woman Touma had even seen, her name was Kalawarner. She was a tall and buxom woman who looked to be in her early to mid-twenties with long navy blue hair that obscured her right eye with brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes, along with a gold necklace around her neck. Like Dohnaseek she didn't belittle Touma like she would a regular human due to his strength and the few times he had talked to her she seemed decent enough, she had even thanked him once for actually having an actual conversation with her instead of simply staring at her chest like most males.

The last but certainly was the self-proclaim leader of the group who went by the name of Raynare. Raynare was a young, attractive woman easily on par with Kalawarner, also in her early to mid-twenties with long black hair that reached her hips and violet eyes. What really caught Touma's attention was her attire which for some reason consisted of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. For some reason Touma couldn't help from getting a strange feeling from her. While he body language spoke of harden warrior her eyes said something completely different and while she acted a bit cold towards him she did give him respect like the others.

While some of the members of Grigori were pleasant enough there were some that, weren't as pleasant the biggest example was one of the co-leaders of Grigori specifically Kokabiel. The fallen angle had the appearance of a young man with black hair, unlike other Fallen Angels he has pointy ears, ash grey sking and red eyes. He wears a black robe with detailed accessories. For some reason whenever the fallen looked not just at Touma but anyone who wasn't a fallen angle he would look at them as if they were nothing more than garbage. The few time he had been in the same room as the fallen they would both glare at each other, which showed their clear dislike for one another.

At the moment the illusion killer exited the shower in his apartment due to just finishing his weekly spar with Vali. Over the course of the year Touma had changed quite a bit, while his was still the same young man with the same ideals, he had become more open to the idea of killing stray devils and while he did give them a chance to surrender does which didn't (which were usually all of them) would meet a quick end. Fiscally though Touma had changed a lot. Instead of the five foot slim seventeen year old, Kamijou was now a five foot eleven eighteen year old young man with the build of a lightweight boxer along with a few extra scars thanks to Vali and Baraquiel and the few strays that got a lucky shot.

But just as he started to get dress his cellphone began to ring. Checking the caller ID he saw that it was none other than Azazel. Swiping the answer button he placed the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he continued to get dressed.

"Touma-kun, how are you my boy?" asked the fallen angle

"Pretty good boss, just came back from a spar with Vali. But I'm pretty sure that not why you called. So, what can I do for yea?" Touma said

"Straight to the point *chuckle* Baraquiel-kun has really rubbed off on you hasn't he" Azazel said more as a statement than an actual question in an amused tone. "But your right there is something I need you to do. There is stray devil lose in Kuoh, while it is a simple low-class and id usually leave it to the Gremory girl and her peerage, the devil had already killed three humans. I want you to dispose of it"

"Done. Any chance ill run into any of the 'locals'?" asked the freelancer

"There is a good chance you might, but if you finish off the stray quickly you may be able to avoid them" stated the fallen.

"And what do I do if I'm caught?"

"Try to get away if you can, but if if it comes down to it try not to bang them up too much. I'm sure you can imagine how angry that siscon Sirzechs will get if he learn someone harm his little sister too badly" Azazel stated with an amused tone.

"Right. So where's the stray located?"

"Warehouse 7, in the warehouse district"

"Jesus, do all stray devils have to be so cliché" asked an annoyed Touma as he had fought a lot of stray in warehouses.

"Meh, maybe its part of being a stray. I'll have to ask Ajuka if I ever see him again" said Azazel realizing his subordinate had a point.

"Well then I guess I'll be heading out, later boss"

"Goodbye Touma-kun and have fun" Azazel said in his usual amused tone as they both hung up. As Touma finished putting on his leather jacket as he exited his apartment and headed towards his new target.

-Warehouse 7-

As Touma into the warehouse he saw that it was just like every other warehouse he had been to. Big, empty, dusty with the smell of blood and death lingering in the air.

'_Any sign of the stray Krios?' _asked Touma as he began to look around.

"**Yeah, it's here. Its hiding in the shadows somewhere" **informed the voice

'_Well then time to make ourselves known' _said Touma as he removed his hood showing his shaggy spiky hair. "I know you're here stray! You've killed three innocent people. Normally that means instant death. But if you leave this town and never return I will spare your life!" Announced the illusion killer.

"HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA! How amusing. A tiny human thinks he can defeat a mighty devil!" the stray said as it showed itself. Like most low-class stray its head and face were that of a human this one a gorgeous blonde woman. But as it exited the shadows it showed that its body was a mass of tentacles with bone like spikes. Expecting the young man to be terrified, the stray's face morphed into one of anger as it saw that Touma had a bored expression on his face.

"You insignificant worm how dare you ignore me!" the stray yelled as it pointed one of its tentacles at Touma as it shot a magical blast. Just as the attack was about to hit him, Touma raised his right hand quickly dispelling the magical blast surprising the stray.

"Is that all?" Touma asked in a bored tone clearly mocking the creature's strength.

Infuriated that a simple human was making fun of her the stray devil shot her bone spikes towards the young freelancer. Seeing the incoming projectiles Touma got into a boxing stance, once the spike were in range he began to throw multiple punches destroying each and every bone spike, creating a large dust cloud. No longer hearing the sound of its spikes being destroyed the stray grew a smirk on its face thinking she had killed the lowly human. But then her eyes grew in shock as she heard patting sounds coming from where Touma was positioned. As the dust cloud settled it was revealed that not even of one of the spikes had touched the young freelancer as he could be seen patting away the dust from his clothes still with a bored expression still on his face.

"Well, seeing as that's all the strength you've got, there no real point in prolonging any longer. I'll try to end this as quickly as I can" Touma told the stray as his bored expression turned into a serious once which cause the stray to grow a bit of fear as she looked into his eyes.

At that moment Touma dashed towards the stray with inhuman speed. Before the devil would even do anything it spat out some blood as Touma had hit the stray with a powerful lariat, forcing it to the ground. Once it was down Kamijou leaped towards the metal ceiling of the warehouse using it as a spring board shooting himself at the stray's midsection…or at least what Touma assumed was its midsection. As his attack made contact the stray spat out a large amount of blood.

'_Krios, release all restraints'_ Touma told his partner

"**You got it**" Krios told his partner

At that moment Touma felt Imagine Breakers power course through his body. Looking down at the stray he could see the fear in its eyes as it realized that not only was it outmatched it was also outclassed.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. But know that I did give you a chance. That's more than most do for your kind" Touma told the creature as he kneeled down putting his right hand on the creature's body. Before the creature knew what to do, its body was paralyzed by pure pain as the sound of shattering glass could be heard. Throughout its entire body cracks began to appear as little chunks came off. The pain was so intense that it couldn't even scream and in that instant the creature burst into tiny glass like pieces as disappeared into dust as the stray's very existence ceased to be.

"**Restraints back on partner"** Krios announced

"*sigh* alright, mission accomplished, now let's-"

"**Partner we got trouble! The Gremory girl and her peerage, there here!"** Krios said

'_What! Already' _Touma said as his eyes widened in surprise

"**No time hide!" **Krios said in a bit of panic not wanting his partner to be revealed. Taking his partners advice Touma quickly used his enhanced speed towards a good handing just as the devils began to enter the warehouse.

"Ara, ara, looks like someone got her before us once again Boucho" stated the girl who Touma now recognized as Akeno Himejima, his sensei's daughter.

"Yes and its starting to get a bit annoying" said a girl with long red hair flowing freely down her back she didn't seem to be of Japanese origins so she kind of stuck out. This was Rias Gremory sister to the Lucifer Satan and heiress to the Gremory clan as he had learned.

"Yuuto check the area, the person who killed the stray may yet still be here and if so I have some questions I'd like to ask him" said the red head as the blonde boy in the group nodded and put a hand on his sheathed sword and cautiously moved towards where Touma was hiding.

'_*sigh* such misfortune' _thought the illusion killer as he began to look for a quick escape route.

As the boy approached Touma grabbed a piece of debris and tossed over to the end of the room. Hearing the strange noise Kiba drew his sword as he rushed over to where Kamijou had thrown the object. Touma took this chance making his towards a cracked window. Jumping out of his hiding place Touma broke off into a run but just as he was half way there his precognition kicked in telling him to jump back, which he did just in time to avoid the blonde boy's slash.

"**Damn, blondie's fast"** commented Krios

"Forgive me for the rough greeting, but would you mind coming with me answering a few questions?" asked Yuuto

"Wish I could but I'm on the clock" Said Touma as he dodge another swing from the blond boy's sword

"Well I'm sorry to hear that but if I don't bring you to Boucho she'll be quite upset that I let you get away. So would you please be so kind as to cooperate?" Yuuto asked him with a smile still on his face.

"Well as much of a pleasure as it would be to meet a group of devil I'm afraid I'll have to say no" said Touma

"Oh so you know what we are? That just raises more questions." Said the boy causing Touma's eye to twitch in annoyance.

"**Heads up partner! The other devils are closing in on us!" **Krios announced

'Damn_ it! I need to get passed to guy'_Touma thought

"**Then just destroy the damn sword. It's supernatural so go nuts" **Said Krios causing Touma to grow a shocked expression on his face which quickly changed to an annoyed one, confusing the young knight.

_'Why didn't you tell me that from the start!_' mentally yelled Touma

This time the illusion killer charged towards the boy who brought his sword into a defensive stance. Touma threw punched and when his fist met the sword it shattered much to the surprise of his opponent. Taking advantage of opponent's vulnerability Touma delivering a strong right hook which sent him flying back as he landed on a few bags cement. Touma hear the sound of groaning that confirmed his opponent was out.

"**Ouch! That's definitely going to leave a mark. Think his ok**?" Krios asked

'_I didn't put enough strength in that punch to kill him so I'm sure he'll be fine… a bit soar but fine'_ Touma told his partner

"**Then let's get out of here" **said Krios getting a nod of agreement from Touma. But just as he was about to make his escape he was stopped once more this time by Rias and Akeno who floated in front of him while the white haired girl whose name he had learned was Koneko stood behind him ready to attack.

"You have injured a member of my peerage. Know that this action cannot go unpunished" Stated the red head in a serious tone as she crossed her arms under her impressive chest.

"Ara, ara can I be the one to punish him Boucho," Akeno asked making Touma gulp seeing the girl lick her lips with eyes full of anticipation.

"Well in my defense you blonde friend did attack me first" Touma said hopping to be able to solve this peacefully but instead got a hard look from the red headed girl.

"Who are you exactly?" asked the ruin princess

"Just a simple freelancer trying to do his job" Touma said.

"Seeing as you were able to beat my servant I take it you're the one who killed the stray as well" stated Rias.

"Maybe" Touma answered as he reached into his pocket without them noticing

"In that case, I was questions that need answering" Rias told him

"Well like I told you friend, as much of a pleasure as that would be I'm on the clock. So, goodbye" Touma told them as he threw a smoke bomb catching the devils by surprise. Using the cover he had provided Touma leaped over the two devil as he made his escape uninterrupted this time, once he was out he used his speed to get away as fast as he could.

-Grigori HQ-

After a an hour of running Touma was finally able to lose the devils while they put up a good chase Kamijou had bit the speed and stamina to out run them without worry, Once he knew he was in the clear he headed back to headquarters in order to report back to Azazel and get some well-deserved rest.

*knock* *knock*

"Enter" came Azazel's voice as he looked up from his paper work he saw that that it was none other than his favorite freelancer.

"Ah Touma-kun, I take it everything went well?" asked the dark haired man.

"More or less" said Touma

"Oh? Do tell?"

"Well I was able to find and eliminate the stray, but just as I was about to leave Gremory and her peerage had just gotten there. In a bit of panic I decided to hide and for the first five second it worked pretty well. That's when shit hit the fan and Gremory's knight, Kiba Yuuto if I remember began to walk towards my direction. We got in a fight and I was able to know him out but then I got surrounded by the other three. I was able to get away thanks to a smoke bomb; thanks for does by the way. And after that both Gremory and Akeno Baraquiel's daughter, chased me for about an hour and after giving thme the slip I came back here.

"Well…that was certainty a thing" Azazel said no longer shocked at the young teen's horrendous luck.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind boss I'm going back to my place and get some rest" Touma said as he headed for the door.

"Before you go Touma-kun I have something to inform you" Azazel informed making Touma turn around.

"Ok?"

"ive assigned you to a special mission. This mission is quite long term and it will require you to be relocated until the mission is complete, but I assure you this mission if of the outmost impotence" Azazel Told the young man catching his full attention.

"Wh-what's the job?" feeling a bit nervous at how serious the fallen was acting.

"You're going high school"

"….What"

**(End)**

(A/N: OH MY GOD LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Like I'm not kidding guys in the past three days I only slept a total of twelve hours because I literally couldn't turn of my writing mojo. I know 5K doesn't seem like much to some but ihad a bit of writers block but after it went away everything came rushing in at once. But enough of that lets get down to it.

First of apologies for any bad grammar and such also in the last chapter someone commented that I down played the imagine breaker, well I just want to point out that this isn't the case. True that with a single touch Touma could destroy just about any Devil, Angle or fallen. Because of this Touma I put it the entity puts restraints that let him power down Imagine breaker to the level that while it won't out right kill everyone he touches it will slowly weaken whoever he come in contact with. Now I know some might say that I'm messing with imagine breaker but in truth I read that Touma (somehow thanks to some sort of greater power) was able to suppress Imagine breaker from destroying something supernatural. I'm simply taking some creative license with that. After all if Touma killed every supernatural being he came in contact with there wouldn't be much of a story.

Second a few people have suggested that I pair Touma up with some one that isn't from the main female cast and honestly that a great idea, there are way too many paring with Rias, Akeno, Koneko or Asia and I feel this would be a breath of fresh air. But there's the thing up till now I can only think of four people. Raynare, Kalawarner, Katarea Leviathan and Kiyome Abe, and before anyone says anything, NO I repeat No HAREM, for dose of you that like harem no offence I like harem as much as the next guy but if I a choice I'm going with single paring. Now, if anyone has any more suggestion please tell me in your reviews or PM.

Third, for dose of you who are wondering about were Touma stacks up, his power lever is on par with Vali. When in Unison Touma strength will be tenfold so im sure you can imagine and if some of you are wondering how Touma could leap so high it was part of the unorthodox training from Baraquiel. Kind of the same training samurai jack went through in the whole 'not fly, jump good' thing.

Also I do plan for Touma to steal some of Isse's thunder, in what I will not tell yet. While Isse will still get the girls and get his fair share of action I will mostly be concentrating on Touma.

small thing; if anyone can help me think of a way for Touma to teleport to other plains or places that would be very much appreciated, I'm sort of breaking my head with that one.

Well that's pretty much all I've got to say please fallow, favorite and review if you have any constructive criticism, ideas or something you'd like to share leave a review of a PM, until next time, Adios)


	4. Chapter 4

**(Previously)**

"I've assigned you to a special mission. This mission is quite long term and it will require you to be relocated until the mission is complete, but I assure you this mission if of the outmost impotence" Azazel Told the young man catching his full attention.

"Wh-what's the job?" feeling a bit nervous at how serious the fallen was acting.

"You're going to high school"

"…What"

**(Now)**

It was early in the morning as many people in a suburban city of Kuoh were beginning their day. Many had happy or bad moods considering the morning since it was either going to be good or bad. For one person, it was more dreadful than anything today since today was the first day of their new academy life.

Walking along the sidewalk was none other than our misfortunate hero Touma Kamijou as he sported an academy boy's uniform which consisted of a black blazer with white accents that was opened over a white, short-sleeve shirt, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. At that moment the young teen came to a halt as he arrived at his destination, Kuoh Academy. Once an all-girl school that had turned coed only a few years ago. Now what is Touma doing here you may be asking yourself well …

(**Flash-Back: Begin)**

"I'm sorry can you repeat that, I think I miss heard you" said Touma as he looked at Azazel with a deadpan expression.

"Like I said your mission will be to attend high school. Well, to be more precise you will be attending high school so you can keep an eye on a certain someone" Azazel explained with more detail getting an annoyed expression from his subordinate.

"So a reconnaissance mission" Touma stated as his left eye brow continued to twitch.

"Yep" Azazel said with a lazy smile on his face.

"Then why didn't you just say so instead of build up all that suspense!" yelled and irate Touma

"A ton of reasons, but the main one being that the look on your face was priceless" stated the governor as gave a full hardy laugh increasing the tired illusion killers' irritation.

"*inhale/exhale* so, who exactly is this certain someone? Another Longinus wilder to recruit?" asked Kamijou.

"Yes and no" answered Azazel as he pulled out a folder from his desk handing it to Touma. As he looked inside he the picture of a young teen at least a year younger than himself along with his basic information and such.

"His name is Issei Hyoudou and we believe that he may be the wilder of the Booster Gear the containers for the welsh dragon" Explained Azazel getting a surprised look from the illusion killer.

"So this is the guy Vali's been so eager fight?" Touma asked.

"That's what we believe but truth be told It's more of a gut feeling than anything else. The scanner confirmed he has dragon type sacred gear but as you know it doesn't tell us what specific sacred gear the wilder has" explained the the older man getting a nod from Touma.

"So do I just watch him or what?"

"Reconnaissance only" confirmed Azazel

"Right. So what's the name of the school" asked Kamijou only

"Kuoh Academy" answered the fall with a mischievous grin that sent a chill up Touma's spine

**(Flash-Back: End)**

"*sigh* such misfortune" said the young man as he stood in front of the Iron Gate.

"**Come on partner, look at the bright side" **said Krios

'_And what exactly is the bright side'_ asked Touma

"**Well for starts you got a mission were it'll probably won't end up with you covered head to toe in blood, slime, or other bodily fluids, but then again considering your luck it might just happen any ways" **Stated the entity

'_Thanks for that' _in a deadpan tone.

"**No problem and hey on a side note you're in a school were the girl to guy ratio is 8 to 1, so who knows you might finally get a girlfriend here"** Krios told his wilder in an amused tone.

'_Shut up'_ thought Touma as he entered the school grounds

Touma quickly noticed he had gained attention from most of the academy students, specifically from the female students. Now Touma never thought much about his looks so he never realized he was quite the handsome young man, nothing like pretty boys but withhis lean body and calm sense he gave out he was certainly a good piece of eye candy for the female students. As he walked into the academy he was able to hear some of the student whispering as they stole glances at him.

"Is he new? His pretty cute" said a random girl

"I don't think I've seen him before?" asked another girl

"He looks like a delinquent" said a male student

"Great just what we need more competition" stated a bald teen as another teen with glasses nodded in agreement.

Deciding to simply ignore the whispers Touma picked up the pace as he made his way into the main building. Once inside he had made his way to the principal's office where he was given his class schedule , he was lead to his homeroom by the secretary. Just as they arrived outside of the class room she told him to wait outside while she informed the teacher so he could be introduces. As she exited the classroom she gave him a bow which he returned and wished him luck to which he gave her a polite smile and a thank you.

"Alright class, before we begin with today's lesson I would first like to welcome a new student. You can come in now" the teacher said as Touma slide the door open and walked in towards the front of the classroom.

"Hello, my name is Touma Kamijou. I hope we can get along." Touma said as he introduced himself with a slight bow.

"Very well Kamijou-san please, take a seat next to Himejima-san" The teacher ordered as she gestured towards his seat. As the young man followed the teachers gaze his instantly froze as he saw who he was sitting next too.

'_You've got to be kidding me'_ Touma thought as he saw that right in the front row was none other than the black haired devil he had not only escaped from but also who's friend he had knock-out cold.

**"That luck of yours never fails does it?"** said Krios clearly amused

'_*sigh* such misfortune' _he thought as he took his seat

"Hello Kamijou-san, my name is Himejima Akeno. Welcome to Kuoh Academy." She greeting him with a tone that sounded just a bit too sweet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Himejima-san." Touma replied where she him a curt nod before turning back to the teacher who had already started the lesson.

'_This is going to be a long day' _thought Kamijou

And so it was after the first class had ended some of the student came up to Touma asking the usual everyone asks the new kid. While this was going on Touma noticed that Akeno quickly slipped out of the classroom without anyone noticing either to her next class to tell her king of his sudden appearance.

**(Lunch Time)**

**-Occult Research Club-**

Inside the old school building was a dark gothic Victorian styled room, with a desk diagonally face the door, with a small coffee table in the middle. In the room there were three people, one was Koneko Toujou as she sat on one of the sofas eating a piece of cake, the second was Kiba Yuuto who was still recovering from his fight with Touma with a nasty bruise on his cheek as he say on the second couch and last but certainly not least was Rias Gremory as she sat behind her desk in her usual regal manner. But at the moment the comfortable silence was broke as they door to the room opened. As they looked towards the door they saw that it was none other than their queen Akeno.

"Akeno how are you?" asked Rias as she greeted her best friend.

"I'm well, Boucho, but I have some news I think you'll find quite interesting" responded the busty queen with a warm smile.

"Please, do tell" said the curios red head.

"It seems that the new transfer student in none other than the same person who killed the stray devil" announced Akeno catching everyone's attention.

"Interesting. What was your first impression of him?" asked Rias

"His name is Touma Kamijou and while ill admit his quite handsome all in all he seem like a particularly average teen. I didn't sense either magic or a Sacred Gear" Stated Akeno

"Hmm. I think it's time we had word with this Touma Kamijou" she said with a somewhat serious look as she stood up from her desk as she made her way towards Touma along with the rest of her peerage.

**-With Touma-**

_'I have the feeling something annoying is going to happen '_ thought Touma with a neutral look on his face. He was outside the school sitting on a bench as he ate his launch

**"With your luck, it's only a matter of time buddy." **Stated Krios

_'That's reassuring' _thought Touma dryly but just as he was about to return to his meal a familiar voice caught his attention.

"You're very brave or very foolish to come here, Kamijou-san" state Rias as she looked at Touma straight in the eyes with a clearly fake smile.

"**Well, isn't she charming" **Stated Krios sarcastically getting a mental nob of agreement from Touma deciding to be just as blunt.

"IS this how you greet all new students" Asked Touma

"Only does who interfere in my business and attack my servants" said the Gremory heiress

"Like I said before princess, your boy attacked me first it was self-defense. As for 'your business', my employer saw that you were taking your sweet time hunting it down, so he asked me to take care of it" Touma said making Rias narrow her eyes

"And how exactly DID you take care of 'it'? From what I can tell your no devil, angle, fallen or magician and you certainly have no sacred gear. So how did a normal human defeat a stray devil? And if you truly are a freelancer as you claim to be. Who do you work for?" Asked Rias now with an emotionless look on her face rather than the fake smile.

"To answer your first question, all I can say is that that information is in a need to know basis and you don't need to know. As for the second, that's classified" Touma answered her as a small smirk in amusement at see the composed girl trying to maintain her composure and just as she was about to press him for answers, he was literally save by the bell as the bell announcing the end of lunch break reached their ears.

"Well, I don't know about you but I don't want to be late for my next class. But hey if you or your friends even need some help call me up" Touma told her catching the young devil by surprised at his offer. "Oh and no hard feelings" He finished as he made his way to his class room leaving a dumbfound Rias were she stood.

A few minutes later Rias's Peerage descended from the nearby tree in which they were hiding quickly taking their places next to their king

"Ara ara his certainly an interesting one" Akeno said with a small giggle

"Odd" was all Koneko said

"Indeed, not may mercenaries would offer their services when their already under employment. But even so, can we trust him?" asked Kiba

"I can't say for certain, while I sensed no ill will from him. Until we learn whose side he's on will simply have keep an eye on him" Stated Rias.

**(After school)**

**-Touma's new home-**

It had been a long day for the illusion killer. After his little run in with Rias, Touma continued his day like any other teenager and like any teen after his first day of school he was exhausted. As he entered his new home which was actually one of Azazel's many houses and Touma couldn't help and admire his new home. Unlike his apartment in the Grigori HQ the house had more of a penthouse feel to it with the fancy yet very comfortable living room, four bedrooms excluding his bedroom, a state of the art kitchen plus, hot tub.

'_Say what you will about Azazel but the man certainly had_ _taste'_ Thought Touma as he made his way towards the couch

"**That he does" **said Krios.

Just as Touma sat down the comfortable couch he noticed a black box in the coffee table with his name on it, letting curiosity get the better of him Touma decided to open the box. Inside the box was a strange looking watch but just as was about to tinker with it his phone began to ring, as he checked the caller ID seeing who it was Kamijou quickly picked up.

"Hey boss" greeted Touma

"Touma-kun… how was the first day of school my boy." The elder man smirk

"Pretty good but um, you sort of forgot to mention that Gremory and her peerage attended that school" Touma answered with clear annoyance in his tone.

"Oh my, it must have slipped my mind" Azazel said trying to sound as innocent as he could without breaking into laughter. "So I take it she confronted you?" the fallen asked

"Yeah, she asked the exact same questions Shemhazai-san said she'd ask" Touma confirmed

"Do they suspect you work for us?"

"No, but if she's as stubborn as you say she won't stop pestering me until I gained her trust" Touma explained

"Give it time. Have you learned anything about Issei Hyoudou?"

"Aside the fact that his a mayor perv not much. First day of school and the kid already got beat up for peeping on girls changing room from what I heard Gremory's rook gave most of the beating.

"Yes our information on him was very clear about that, I'm personally amazed he hasn't been kicked out yet considering how many times he and his little group were caught. I tell you some kids these days have no class"

"Yeah well not everyone can have be as classy as you boss" Touma said with pure sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Anyways, I'll try to get close to him see and what I can do."

"Very well. Did you receive the little gift I set you?"

"Yeah I did, but what exactly is it, doesn't look like any watch I've seen"

"That my dear boy is because it's a teleporting watch of my own creation. I thought it was high time you were able to get around with put having to worry of getting caught roof jumping" said Azazel with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Has this thing been tested? I don't want to end up in between a wall. Plus would this thing even work with my imagine breaker?" asked Kamijou

"It's not a magical artifact but pure science so it should work on you… in theory anyways"

"Well, thanks " Touma said as he put on the watch

"Anytime Touma-kun and remember keep me posted on the Hyoudou boy"

"Got it. Later " said Touma as he hung up his cellphone as he took a deep breath and releasing it letting out all the stress of the day.

"_*sigh* it's going to be an interesting year"_ thought the illusion killer

"**That it will partner, that it will" **said Krios

**(End)**

(A/N: Hey guys first of if you were able to push through this chapter to the very end you hsve my thanks, this was more of a filler chapter in order to introduce Touma into Kuoh academy and im honestly not proud of it. I wanted to do it in the previews chapter but I but thought I could just leave it for another and I now see I was wrong.

If I can't think of anything original for the next chapter I'll probably jump straight into cannon into cannon in the next chapter so will see how that goes. Also thank you all for the reviews of the last chapter, this story has gotten more popular than I thought it would and its thanks to you guys that i get so motivated to continue this story.

Second I want to thank all the people to give me suggestion on how to deal with Touma's teleportation problem, I decided to go with the watch for long distance travel as for traveling between different plains such as heave or the underworld Touma will simple ask Krios to completely retain imagine breakers power for a short period of time, now I know it's a little to convenient but it's what made the most scene to me. Another thing was that someone suggested that I bring some characters from the index universe and while I am planning to bring at least two or three I will not bring either index or Misaka, the once I bring that is for me to know and for all of you to try and figure out.

(Muahaha!)

I'm also planning to make a team for Touma, it's going to be like at most a 5 or 6 person team, I haven't really thought of who is going to be on this team but one of them will be Tobio Ikuse, if anyone has any suggestion voice them out or in this case write them down.

Well that's all I got to say at the moment, if you didn't really like this chapter can't blame you but if anyone any ideas or suggestion that would help me improve this or other chapters please leave them in a review or PM. Please follow favorite and forget to review.

Hopefully until next time I bid you all, Adios)


	5. Chapter 5

**(3 weeks later)**

**-Kuoh Academy-**

Kamijou Touma's head was nestled in his arms, which were supported by his desk. He slumbered peacefully, having been kept up half the night by a chimera that had been created by some crazy magician, as it react havoc through the city. Azazel had called him during the middle of the day, two days ago to ordering him track down and subdue the magician and take out the chimera. He had spent the previous day and a half running all around the city trying to find the nut job before finally confronting him on the on the docks as he fought both the magician and his dammed chimera.

It sounded dangerous and terrifying but in reality it was more of an annoyance for the illusion killer. The magician hadn't known about his Imagine Breaker and when the beast tried to casually backhand Touma it had pretty much spontaneously combusted when Kamijou's fist collided with the incoming attack. Seeing the creature that he had worked for years to create taken down by a teenager using only his bare hands sent the magician into shock and that had been that.

Unfortunately Kamijou was feeling the repercussions of being awake for nearly 48 hours in a big way. Or perhaps a more accurate way of putting it would be that someone was about to make him feel it in a big way.

"KAMIJOU-SAN!" Touma's teacher yelled in his ear, waking him from his slumber and sitting upright with a surprised jolt. He wildly looked around to see what the matter was before seeing his VERY annoyed teacher.

"Y-yes sensei?" asked the nervous teen noticing all eyes were on him.

"First you skip an entire day and a half of school and then you fall asleep in my class!" She spoke haltingly, her voice laced with annoyance.

Touma gulped knowing he was in the dog house, but in all fairness he couldn't be blamed for sleeping in class. When he had gotten home at three oh clock in the morning he hadn't even been able to fall asleep. Even if both the Magician and the chimera hadn't been that strong as some of the other things he had faced since arriving in this new dimension it didn't mean they didn't put up a fight as they were able to keep him at bay with their long range attacks. Once he had gotten home Touma jumped in his bed for the rest of the night as he wondered where he had gone wrong in his life that he had ended up being able to consider things like that normal in his daily life. Truly, what terrible luck he had.

"Tell me Kamijou-san does my class bore you?" the teacher asked him narrowing her eyes, causing Touma to go into a mild state of panic.

"Of course not Sensei! It's just that…um…I…uh…stayed up late completing the homework!" Touma finally said triumphantly, certain that he had just come up with the perfect excuse. It wasn't until he saw one of his teachers eyebrows slowly make its way up her forehead that he realized what a horrible mistake he had made.

"Is that so? Then I suppose going to the board and-" But just as the teacher was about to call him out

**(Riiiing!) **

The lunch bell rang. As Touma's released a breath he didn't even know he was holding while everyone else started to file out of the classroom.

"Humph, it seems you were literally saved by the bell this time Kamijou-san, but if you know what's good for you you'll stop snoozing when you should be listening!" With that Touma's teacher turned and pranced away as if nothing had happened leaving a dumbfound Touma. After packing up his things Touma headed towards his favorite spot on the school an old oak tree that he had been going to for the past three months, if anyone wanted to find Touma Kamijou that was the place,

"**Man that was seriously close, partner"** Krios commented as Touma walked through the halls

'_No kidding, maybe my luck is changing' _Touma thought with a hopeful smile on his face.

"**You think so? Then tell me what are planning to do about lunch?"** Krios asked with an amused tone. Touma on the other hand had a confused look on his face wondering what the entity was talking about. All of a sudden Touma froze in mid step as it hit him like a sack of bricks.

He had forgotten to bring money for lunch.

"Aw man!" Touma yelled in frustration seeing that he was going to go without food until he got home. Seeing that he had nothing better to do Kamijou decided to continue his way towards the tree to take a nap or something.

**(After School)**

Touma was packing up his school gear, happy that he could finally go home and sleep when a certain someone came up beside him. Feeling that there was watching him Touma turned around and saw a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, dressed in the Kuoh Academy girl's school uniform. This was none other than the student council president Sona Sitri or as she is better known in school, Sona Shitori.

Oh, um, hello Shitori-san" Touma asked a bit tense.

"I've noticed you've been absent for the past two days Kamijou-san." She informed him.

"Ah, yes um about that…" Kamijou said trying to think of an excuse until Sona raised her hand gesturing him to stop

"I don't need to know, but in the future try to at list come up with an excuse for the school okay? It's really worrisome when one of my school mates leaves for lunch and never comes back." Stated Sona as a small smile made its way to Touma's face now that all the tension was gone.

"Didn't know you cared Shitori-san" Touma teased

"I am the student body president, I worry about the wellbeing of all my school mates" She told the illusion killer.

"Right, so was there anything else you wished to talk about?" Touma asked her

"As a matter of fact there is. Have you given any thought to my offer?" the heiress asked.

"Ah yes that, I'm sorry to say that the answer is no" Touma said noticing the small hint of disappointment in her eye.

"I see. And may I ask why?" Sona asked with genuine curiosity.

"Don't misunderstand me Shitori-san, I have nothing against your _'group'_ but I simply have no interest in joining the _'student council'_ " Touma explained knowing that the student council was completely composed of devils.

The reason Touma was aware of this was because he knew she was a devil, while she as well knew that he wasn't a normal human. Apparently a certain red head had informed the student body president of the enigma that was Touma Kamijou. But unlike the red head who saw him as a possible threat, Sona saw an opportunity, hen's why she had come up to him three days ago asking him to join her peerage.

"Very well then Kamijou-san, ill respect your decision. But if you reconsider you know where to find me." Sona stated getting a nod from Touma who placed his bag over his shoulder as he decided to head home. But before he did.

"But hey, if you need any help with something don't hesitate to ask" He informed her as he left the classroom.

"Ill hold you to that Kamijou-san" she said more to herself than anyone else.

(Touma's home)

After what felt like an eternity the school day had finally ended and Touma had finally arriving at the house. Once inside he tosses his carrying bag in a random direction as he released a sigh wanting nothing to do but get something to eat, take a shower and sleep for a week, but unfortunately for Touma his luck wasn't that good. As soon as he enters the living room he releases a groan of annoyance as he sees none other than Azazel in his usual outfit, sitting on the couch drinking a glass of red wine with a relaxed look decorating his face.

"*sigh*Hey boss" Touma says getting his employers attention.

"Ah Touma-kun, good to see you. How was the mission" Azazel said as he finished his wine

"Terrifying. Seriously that chimera had to be one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen, like a mix between a goat, a gorilla and a gecko…I think. I had trouble sleeping with that image stuck in my head" Touma scowled as he took a seat in the arm chair that was next to the couch.

"Well the important thing is you got the job done, so good job" Azazel congratulated Touma

"Thanks. So what do I owe the pleasure?" Asked the young freelancer

"Can an employer not simply visit his favorite freelancer?" Azazel asked receiving a deadpan stare from Touma which caused the fallen to have a good laugh. "But in all seriousness I require you services for a special job"

"**This should be good"** Krios said a bit intrigued

"Alright what's the job?"

"Before I give you the details let me explain something to you. As you know one of my greatest interests are sacred gears and as you are aware of only humans or human born are capable of wielding them, unless they are reincarnated as either a devil or an angel" explained the fallen getting a nod of understanding from the illusion killer. "Well, through years of research I was able to invent something that would end that inconvenience" he stated.

At that moment Azazel raised his arm across his chest as a light suddenly covered his entire forearm forcing Touma to look away. Once the light had died down Kamijou looked back towards his employer as his eyes widened. On Azazel's forearm was a golden fingerless gauntlet with a ruby on the back of the hand decorated the fallen's arm.

"This Touma-kun is an artificial sacred gear and while not as powerful as an original it is still quite efficient" Said the governor with a large amount of pride in his voice.

"I take it the reason you're telling me all this is because this 'special job' has something to do with these artificial gears" Touma said getting nod from Azazel as he dismissed the artificial gear.

"Right you are my boy you see, I wish to go farther with my work, to show everyone that god is not the only one capable of creating such magnificent artifacts. My goal is to create an artificial gear that will be an equal if not superior to a Longinus and while I am close to achieving such a feat I require a source of great power to complete what might be my master piece" Azazel told his subordinate.

"And I'm guessing this is where I come in?" Touma asked already knowing the answer.

"In a way. You see the power I require does not reside within an object but within a certain being. What I need is the power of a dragon" Azazel stated surprising Touma for the second time.

"A-a dragon?!" Aasked the shocked illusion killer

"A dragon king to me more precise" Azazel told him nonchalantly

"As in the unique dragons with high destructive powers, rivaling those of Ultimate-Class Devils or even one of the Four Great Maou's" said pinching the bridge

"The very same" The fallen stated in his calm demeaned

"You realize that this idea of you is insane even for you. From what I learned dragon are known to be extremely prideful and I honestly doubt a dragon king will let me obtain his power for you to use" Touma explained as he tried to make his employer see reason but instead he received a cocky smirk from the fallen.

"Normally I would agree with you but as it just so happens I am well acquainted with the dragon king you will be making a contract with and he is quite interested to see what your capable of" Azazel told Kamijou's surprising the teen.

"Wait! Why do I have to be the one to make a contract with it, this for your invention?!" Touma asked only to receive a sheepish smile from the fallen that when the illusion killer was able to put two and two together.

"You want me to be the guinea pig for the gear don't you?" Touma asked with a deadpanned look in his face while Azazel gave him a sheepish smile.

"**Totally saw that coming**" Krios said completely unsurprised

"I wouldn't say guinea pig, more like test pilot and plus think of the benefits you could obtain if this works" Azazel admitted

"**His got a point partner, if this works you could have a powerful ally at your disposal, plus who knows, if this gear thing turns out to be even half as powerful as Vali's divine divide you could get a serious power boost**" Krios said as Touma began to think on what his partner was telling him and after a few seconds of silent Kamijou knew his partner made a good point

"*sigh*Alright, alright fine I'm in. But how exactly are we going to get a dragon king to agree to do this? I seriously doubt this guy will just us be seal him away and use his power for free" asked a not too convinced Touma

"Right you are Touma-kun, luckily the dragon king that that we seek to do a contract with is Fafnir also known as the golden dragon and it is a well-known fact that he is obsessed with collecting treasures. Grigori has collected its fair share of fortunes over the millennia, I'm sure if we offer him a noteworthy payment he will agree." Azazel states

"But it doesn't mean he will sign a contract with me will it" Touma stated as Azazel nodded his head.

"That's right, Fafnir will only sign a contract if you prove you are worthy" said the governor

"And how would I prove myself?"

"My guess is that he will test you. How so I do not know" Azazel told the illusion killer.

"What about Hyoudou and school. I've already missed a day and a half"

"Relax Touma-kun, from your reports, progress has been slow and since neither the angles nor the devils are aware of him possessing a sacred gear everything should be fine. As for school that's already been taken cared off so no need to worry"

"Few days?" asked a confused Kamijou

"That's right and will be heading out as soon as you're ready" stated the fallen

'_I ain't getting out of this one, am I?'_

"**Nope"** said the amused entity

"How long would this take?"

"A day or two at most" explained Azazel getting a nod from Touma as he rose from the couch heading towards his room.

And so after a quick shower, a change of clothes and a good meal Touma entered the living room once more but this time instead of wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform Touma wore a more casual outfit which consisted of a white V-neck t-shirt under a slim fit black hoodie, dark blue jeans and dark brown boots, along with a duffle bag slung around his back.

"Ready to go Touma-kun?" Asked the governor

"Um sure boss, but you never told me 'where' it is we're going" Said a curious Touma

"Now that is a surprise. Get ready, we'll be teleporting to our destination" Azazel told his subordinate

'_Krios, lockdown Imagine Breaker'_ Touma ordered

"**You got it partner"** Krios said as all of a sudden Touma felt Imagine beaker power leave his body and in all honesty Touma didn't like the feeling, while he would admit it was useful for this sort of things Kamijou felt completely defenseless something he absolutely hated.

At that moment Azazel snapped his fingers as a magical circle appeared under their feet and as it started to rise their bodies slowly to disappear. Now most people would think that teleportation is a big deal but truth is that it isn't. One moment you're in one spot the next you're in another while it was a flashier than teleporting with his watch, with the magic circle and everything it was pretty much the same thing…if his watch could take him to deferent plains of existence that is.

**-Unknown location-**

The trip only lasted a few seconds, the moment Touma felt the ground underneath his feet he knew they had arrived. As he slowly opened his eyes he quickly covered them with his hand to shild him from the bright beams of sun light. Once his eyes had re-adjusted to the light, Touma was finally able to see as he noticed that where they were the sun was still high up in the sky. The moment he did the teen saw his surroundings he was left speechless for in front of him was what Touma could only be describe as the most beautiful city he had ever seen.

"Welcome my young friend to Asgard" Azazel told the freelancer enjoying the god-smacked look he had on his face. (Warning guys not exactly Victor Hugo here so I won't exactly be able to perfectly describe the city. if you're curious google Thor: The Dark World City of Asgard and you'll have a pretty good idea of what I was aiming for if my description doesn't help)

Back in his own dimension Touma had traveled the world plus a few other when he fought against Othinus. But the city before him was something else. Kamijou noticed that the city was a bit of ancient and futuristic, while the structure of the buildings looked like does of the Nordic era which were made of food, these seemed to be built metal and stone. As he looked up at the sky his jaw almost dropped as he saw what looked like flying's ships, not even academy city had developed that type of technology yet so to say he was amazed was an understatement and he was quite surprised that supernatural beings had such advanced tech.

"A-asgard? As in the home of the Norse gods?" asked the astounded Kamijou as he continued to observe his surroundings in amazement.

"That right. Now come along, we're expected" stated Azazel as he began to walk away as Touma followed suit.

"Expected? By who? And how come people are staring at us? Are we not welcomed here?" Asked Touma as he saw a few people looking at them with curious glances.

"Well Touma-kun to answer your first question, were going to see a friend of mine. As for the attention were receiving, I am the leader of one of the three great faction so appearing on another faction realm isn't something very common but in this case it seems most of the attention is directed towards you" stated the fallen as continued to walk

"Why me?" asked a confused Touma

"You're a mortal Touma-kun and a live one for that matter. Most human who enter this realm go to Valhalla, the resting place for does who still follow Norse religion"

"Huh. Is it rare for humans to enter Asgard?"

"As far as I know you might just be the first human to step foot on asgardian soil, quite exiting don't you think!" Azazel told the teen with a goofy smile as Touma shook his head at his employer's antics.

After about twenty minutes of walking both individuals stood in front of a large golden stair case that led to an extremely beautiful castle and while Touma was by no means an architect, the young man could tell that the palace before him was an architectural marvel. As they made their way to the top of the stairs Touma saw a large muscular man waiting for them on top of the stare case. The man looked to be around is early thirties with blond hair that reached his upper back, he wore full-on armor with black chest plate, six silver disks connected with gold lining, silver lined-in chain mail arm armor, a red cape, a with a wing-shaped helmet and a large hammer on his left hand . As they got to the top of the stare case both the blonde man and Azazel shook hands as the man's stony expression changed into a friendly smile.

"A Pleasure to see once more Azazel-sama" said the blonde man

"Likewise Thor-kun" Azazel responded.

"I take it you're here to see my father correct?" asked the asgardian prince

"That's right, we have some business to take care off and we require your father assistance" the fallen explained gesturing towards Touma and himself.

"Very well, please follow me, I will escort you to my father" the thunder god told them as the fallen and freelancer followed behind.

After a the duo were lead though an extremely elegant hall the three individuals came in front of a pair of large golden double doors with a large oak tree design that went down the middle. Once the doors opened they made their way into a large throne room with black marble floor with golden patterns, large stone columns and a large golden throne at the end of the room.

As they made their way towards the throne they saw an armored girl with silver hair talking to an elderly man that sat on the throne. Once they were in front of the golden throne Touma saw that the silver haired girl was scolding the old man about something while said elderly man simply had an annoyed look in his face probably trying to tune the girl out.

"How many time have I told not to stare at the servant's chest like a mere scoundrel Odin-sama, as a king you have an image to up hold." Said the silver haired girl getting a groan of annoyance from the old man.

"You know Rosswiesse, if you didn't waste your time giving me a headache you could have probably found a boyfriend by now" said the old man with a smirk seeing that that had shut the girl up.

'_Ouch, kind of a low blow' _Touma though

"**No kidding. Is that a depression cloud over her head?" **asked Krios as both the entity and its vessel looked at it, wonder if someone could actually get that depressed.

"I see their still at it" Touma heard Azazel say as he sent him a confused look.

"Indeed. It's the same routine almost daily, father grabs or looks up one of the female servant skirts and Rosswiesse-san scolds him only for it all to end with father putting her down with the no boyfriend jabs. While humorous every once in a while it does get tiresome rather quickly" Thor responded

While the king of Asgard continued to ignore his bodyguard his eye wondered around the room until he saw a familiar face next to his son, along with a not so familiar face but none the less he was happy to get a chance to escape Rosswiesse's nagging.

"Azazel! How are you my friend" Said the kind of Asgard as he rose from his throne making his way towards the fallen angle

"Good to see you again Odin it's been far too long" Azazel responded as both men shared a strong handshake.

While the both men greeted each other Touma took this chance to get a read on the old man and the silver haired girl. The man who Touma already knew to be Odin king of Asgard, was an elderly man with long, grey hair and a matching beard. He wears an eye patch over his left eye, he wore a full-body armor and a golden crown while also holding an all too familiar spear, but even as old as he was there was no doubt the man gave off an insane amount of power. As for the silver haired girl, to call her a beauty wouldn't do her justice. She had silver hair that reached to her lower back, light blue eyes and appears to be in her late teens to early twenties. She wore a set of armor, which consists of a white chest plate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her chest plate, black thigh-high stockings and a pale blue cloth wrap underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips. Truly a sight to behold.

"**What's this? Has someone caught my partner's eye hahahaha! She's definitely ease on the eyes and one hell of a body. A little serious but hey you've dealt with worse I mean look what happen with that katana girl. What was her name again? " **Commented the entity in a teasing manner as Touma groaned, embraced that his partner had caught his tray thoughts about the silver haired girl.

'_Stupid voice, looking inside my head'_ Touma mentally mumbled

"**You know I heard that right"** Krios said more as statement that a question

'_Yeah, I know'_ Touma said as he returned his attention back towards his employer and the king of Asgard.

"So old friend, what can I do for the leader of the fallen angles that has come all the way to my realm?" asked the Allfather as he quickly took note of Touma who stood next to Azazel. "Oh and I see you've brought a guest

"Ah yes, this is Touma Kamijou a young freelancer who is currently under my employment" Azazel explained. The all-father raise an eye brow at this knowing that the leader of the fallen would hire just any freelancer.

"Is that so? First young Vali, then Tobio and know this young man" Odin laughed. "Thou tell me young man why do you suppress your power?" asked Odin catching Touma off-guard. This made both Thor and Rosswiesse look at the young man in surprise which made the young man a bit uncomfortable.

"I prefer not to call attention to myself sir, I prefer to let my actions speak for me" said Touma using the excuse that he had practiced with Shemhazai.

"Really? *chuckle* You certainly found a strange one Azazel" said the king

"What can I say, I have an eye for talent. Now as for why we're here, I came to ask you a favor" Azazel told the old man

"A favor you say? And what might this favor be?" Odin asked with a raised eyebrow as his curiosity began to rise.

"We require the location of the dragon king Fafnir" said the governor of the fallen

"Oh? And just why do you seek that glorified lizard?" asked the Allfather

"I have a few things planed but before I can begin I require his assistance. That is why I've brought Touma-kun here to make a contract with him" said the fallen as he noticed the valkyrie come forth.

"Pardon me for speak out of term Azazel-sama, but is sending an average human even one with power on such a task truly a wise decision?" said the silver haired girl

"While your concern is appreciated my dear I have the upmost faith in Touma-kun and I can assure you he is quite powerful in his own right " Said Azazel as he placed a hand on Touma's shoulder as Odin came face to face with the dark haired teen.

As the Allfather stood in front of Touma he stared directly into his eyes and had to admit that what he saw truly impressed him. For in front of him was neither a weak human who coward behind other in slights sign of danger nor was he an arrogant boy who thought he could take on the world with whatever power he possessed. What he saw a man who had face many challenges, fought countless battles and endured more pain and strife than anyone his age should be able to handle and yet he stood tall without a trace of arrogance in him but an unbreakable will that would never fall.

"…Rosswiesse"

"Yes Odin-Sama" said the bodyguard

"Prepare yourself for travel, you will be the boy's guide" responded the asgardian surprising both Touma and Rosswiesse.

"A-are you sure my lord?" asked Rosswiesse

"I don't think that will be necessary sir If you can provide me with a map with Fafnir's location I'm sure I'll be fine" Said Touma.

"None sense, even if the girl couldn't get a boyfriend to save her life, she knows these lands better than any other valkyrie" Odin said with a smirk while a large tic mark appeared on Rosswiesse forehead which didn't go unnoticed by the other three males.

"Are you ok with this Rosswiesse-san?" asked Kamijou to which he received a nod telling him that she was fine with guiding him.

"Now then, Rosswiesse retrieve the horn from my vault and tell one of the guard to prepare a ship" ordered the king of Asgard as his bodyguard went to do as she was ordered. "Thor, would you be so kind as to lead our young guest to the docks, we will meet with you shortly"

"Of course father. Please, fallow me" the prince told the young man as they both exited the throne room. Once they were gone, the king and the governor were the only once in the room as Odin sat back on his throne.

"I must say, it was quite the surprise when I felt your power signature suddenly appear out of nowhere" said the old king.

"I thought it be a nice surprise" Azazel said with a shrug

"Indeed it was, you most likely saved me from the girl's god-awful nagging. I swear if it wasn't because she has such a nice rack I would have kicked her to the curve by now" said the old man as both he and Azazel shared a good laugh, but once the laughter died down the atmosphere became quote serious.

"Tell me my friend what troubles you?" Asked Azazel

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about" said the Allfather as he looked away from the fallen's gaze.

"Come now Odin, you might be good at hiding it from your family and subjects, but I can tell that something is bothering you, I can see it in your eye" the Fallen stated. Knowing that he couldn't hide it, the Norse god deiced to tell the fallen thinking that it might be best to share this information with someone with his knowhow.

"*sigh* For the past few month I've felt …an outside force" Odin told Azazel

"Outside force?"

"Yes, something that does not belong is trying to force its way into ours dimension. Normally I wouldn't bother or even care about such a thing unless it was a threat to my realm, but whoever or whatever it is, its emitting power extremely similar to Norse magic" Odin told his friend with a serious expression.

"If that's the case are you sure that it is an outside force as you put it? Could it not just be one of Loki's tricks?" Asked the fallen felling the seriousness of the information

"No, I could recognize my son's magic in all the nine realm and beyond. But what truly worries me is that this force is completely bypassing the dimensional gap" Said Odin which caught the fallen by surprise.

Azazel was completely shocked at hearing this. He had explained to Touma that dimensional travel to other universes was possible but to reach them, one would have to cross the dimensional gap. The dimensional gap is the gap so to speak that exists between planes and is considered a void world. Unfortunately nothing can survive within the dimensional gap without magical protection which can only last a few minutes at most. Anyone without such protection dies within a matter of seconds after being exposed to the "nothingness" within the gap. This was one of the reasons why the freelancer had stopped looking for a way back home and was able to accept his new life.

'_Just like Touma. I'll have to keep an eye out for this 'outside force' it could be someone from his home dimension trying to locate him. *sigh* But I suppose I'll keep that to myself until I'm absolutely sure, don't want to raise any false hopes' _Thought Azazel as he rubbed his chin.

"Do you have any idea when whoever or whatever is trying to enter our dimension will arrive, if they arrive at all?" asked the governor.

"Forgive me my friend but even I don't know that. But believe me their coming, it's only a matter of time." said the Allfather

"Then I suppose there's nothing we can do but wait. Let's just hope the other pantheons don't make any stupid moves if they catch wind of this" Azazel said to which Odin agreed one hundred percent. After all the last thing anyone wants is a war over something that was out of anyone's control.

**-Docks-**

Things were pretty quiet as Touma and Thor made their way towards the docks. As they walked through the hall way that led to the docking area, Touma had a small smile on his face as he enjoyed the peaceful and quiet environment the castle provided along with the beautiful view on the inner garden. Touma was thankful that the castle had its own docking area so they didn't have to walk all that far. As they entered the docks Touma saw that there were more of those flying boat which he guessed were common in Asgard, but before he could examine them closely Kamijou noticed that Thor had stopped.

"Here we are Kamijou-san, this will be the ship the will take you on your quest" Thor stated as he gesture towards one of the many crafts

As the illusion killer examined the 'ship' he saw that it looked more like a hovercraft than anything else. While the shape and form looked like a boat that was pretty much all it have in common with its water counterpart. The craft was made of metal instead of wood, it also had and engine along which from what Krios had told him was powered by magic so Touma would be sure to stay away from it, while also having what looked like wings on either sides of the craft (google Asgardian ship to see what it looks like. It's the third one on the first line).

"This ship seems extremely advanced" Touma commented

"Yes, Asgard is one of the very few factions that has embraced technology just as much as magic. A perfect balance between science and the mystic arts as some would say" Thor stated with a pride as Touma nodded in agreement.

"**Seems our world could learn a thing or two from this place, don't you think"** Krios commented

'_No kidding, a lot of unnecessary fights and deaths could have been avoided'_ the illusion killer thought as he remembered the war between Academy city and the Roman Catholic Church which sparked world war three. Lucky he was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed Thor was talking.

"W-what?" asked Kamijou

"I asked if you were alright?" asked the god of thunder with a raised eyebrow

"Oh yes I'm fine, my mind was just somewhere else" said the teen with a nervous laugh

"If you say so Kamijou-san. Ah here comes Rosswiesse-san and it seems father and Azazel-sama aren't too far behind" said Thor

And he was right, as Touma looked to the side he saw the valkyrie coming towards them. Touma noticed she was carrying what he guessed was the horn Odin had told her to retrieve while also carrying a sword and shield on her person. Behind her were Odin and Azazel still conversing and if the annoyed look on Rosswiesse face was anything to go by Touma guessed they were talking about something perverted.

"…by far the best I've seen in a long while, round, perky and so soft and her nipples were the perfect shade of pink. Next time you're in the human world it take you it's definitely worth the visit" Azazel said

"ill hold you to that my friend" Odin told him with a shit eating grin as both the freelancer and the thunder good looked at both men they sweat dropped neither surprised that they would talk about such things in public. Noticing they had arrived both leaders decided to end the conversation …for the time being of course.

"So, are you ready Touma-kun?" asked Azazel

"Ready to face a being that is probably just as powerful as any leader of three faction? How could I not be?" Touma asked sarcastically.

"That the spirit." Azazel said with a smile making the illusion killer sweat drop. "Now, this is what you will be offering Fafnir as payment" As he said this Azazel raised his hand as a magic circle appeared on the ground, as the circle began to glow the large chest was summoned before them.

"What's inside?" asked Touma a bit curious as he reached for the chest but just as he was about to…"OUCH" Azazel has slapped Touma's hand.

"Nothing you need to worry your spiky little head about. What you do need to worry about is Fafnir's trial." Azazel told him

"Yeah you know I've been wondering, how exactly am I supposed get his attention? I mean since his a dragon king wont he just ignore me or something?" Asked the illusion killer

"Normally yes, but that why I've asked Rosswiesse to retrieve this" Odin said as he gestured to the valkyrie to hand him the horn. Now that it was up close Touma saw that the horn was extremely well crafted made to look like a spine of sorts while the wide end of the horn was carved to look like a dragon's skull.

"This is the horn of kings, while we in Asgard use it to call forth the dragon king Midgardsormr, it can also be used to call forth any of the other dragon king that are with in ear shot of its call. Once they hear the horns they will come to you" Odin said as he handed Touma the horn

"I thank you for this Odin-sama" Kamijou said as he have the Allfather a small bow.

"I suggest we get going Kamijou-san" Rosswiesse said as she boarded the craft.

"Right. Well, I guess I'll see you later boss" said Touma as Azazel gave him a thumbs up.

After Touma Boarded the craft, Rosswiesse took the helm as she ignited the engines. Once they were fully powered the ship began to hover as it rose from the group. As it took off Touma was thrown to the floor of the ship as he was not prepared for the sudden burst of speed.

"Do you think he will succeed? Even with whatever power he may possess he is still just human" Odin said as he and Azazel watched the ship fly into the distance

"He might seem as such to most, but you saw it too when you looked into his eyes, didn't you" Stated the fallen.

"Indeed I did. Truly a strange young man, but impressive none the less" The king said as the left their sights

**-Sea of Marmora: 30 minutes later-**

It had been half an hour since the valkyrie and the freelancer had left the city and where now sailing through the see of Marmora. During this time both individual had stay quiet for the most part not really knowing what to talk about. So in order to stop the awkward silence Touma decided to break the ice and through a random topic.

"So Rosswiesse-san, what type of soldier are you, I mean I've seen I few of the guard around the castle and theirs is quite deferent. Is it because your Odin-sama's bodyguard?" Touma asked in hopes to start a conversation.

"No, this is the armor for the valkyrie-corps" said the silver haired girl

"Valkyrie-corps?"

"Yes, Valkyries are a group of Half-Gods who serve the Gods of Asgard, specifically Odin-sama" explained Rosswiesse.

"Well if you were chosen to be the king's bodyguard, you must be one hell of a valkyrie" he told giving her a friendly smile, one which she returned with a small tint of pink on her cheeks do to being complimented, but her smile faded as quickly as it came.

"How I wish that was true" the girl said with clear sadness in her voice

"What do you mean?" Touma asked, catching the girl by surprise since she didn't expect him to hear her. At first she thought to lie telling him she meant something else but he had clearly heard her. As she continued to think of excuses she saw that he wasn't judging her whatsoever he was simply curious and so she decided to tell him since she didn't see any harm, plus she could probably use some venting.

"*sigh* Truth is I'm more like Odin maid than his bodyguard. Daily I am forced to taking care of him during his trips, supporting him with his costly expenses despite my small salary and what's worse is that even with the achievement I've in battle my her fellow Valkyrie mistreat me calling me 'Odin's Servant Girl'" She told him, which made Touma feel like a dick for asking.

'_Damn it! Ok, ok gotta fix this' _Touma thought while cursed his luck

"Well um if that the case why become a Valkyrie at all" Touma asked hoping he wasn't prying too deep into her personal life. Luckily the teen calmed down when he saw serine smile on her beautiful face.

"I became a valkyrie to follow in my grandmother's footsteps. She raised me since I was a little girl and during that time she would tell me stories of her time as a valkyrie and I dreamed of one day becoming one too. Unfortunately I wasn't expecting for thing to turn out how they did" she said frowning once more.

'_Damn you bad luck!' _Touma mentally yelled while hearing Krios laugh in the back of his mind.

"Well if it's that bad why not quit, I mean from what I've seen he needs you way more than you need him?" Touma said

"*chuckle* As true as that maybe, I seem to be the only one who can keep that old pervert in line. While I'll admit I have thought about quitting the old goat wouldn't last five minutes without me" She said as they both shared a laugh.

"What about you Kamijou-san?" Rosswiesse asked getting a raised eyebrow from Touma. "Why did you become a freelancer? From what I can tell you don't seem like the type to look for a fight, yet Azazel-sama speaks highly of you as a powerful individual. So how is it you became involved in this lifestyle" she asked now more specific with her question. Knowing he couldn't tell her the full story he decided to give a filtered version with a few tweaks.

"Well truth be told I've always been involved with the supernatural one way or another. One day when I was fighting against a group of crazed magicians who were trying to sacrifice a girl, one of the magicians did something to me and I ended up in the middle of a forest. Azazel found me and offered me to work for him" He told her. Seeing that the valkyrie was quite interested the illusion killer continued his story.

"But then when I learned about the Great War and the paper thin peace the three factions had I decided not to join any faction. Thats when he made the suggestion that I hire myself out, since he theorized that if the other faction learned about my power and thought I was part of Grigori or any faction, their leaders might think that an attack would come and end up starting the war once again" Touma said as he saw the god-smacked look in in Rosswiesse face.

"I-is your power truly so great that it could restart the war between the three factions" She asked

"*sheepish laugh* Personally I think he was just exaggerating. But I know that I won't be able to hide myself forever and once they learn about my power I'll most likely be considered a threat" he told her as he clenched his fists. Seeing that the atmosphere has turned a bit serious Rosswiesse asked another question.

"Have you worked for anyone else aside from Azazel-Sama?"

"Not really. The few devils I've met are mostly strays and the once that aren't are suspicious of me except from a certain few" Touma said.

"What about the angels"

"From what Azazel tells me angles rarely come down to the human world so that's a tough one and the church might consider me a heretic and try to kill me. But it's not so bad working for Azazel-san, the pay is pretty good, I get a place place to live and most importantly I prevent people from getting hurt by hunting down stray devils. *sigh*I just wish that some of them would walk away when I gave them the chance, instead of forcing me to kill them. Even if it is an enemies I never enjoy killing, even it is necessary" He said as he looked towards the horizon, never noticing the look of awe the silver haired had.

Hearing this brought a small smile to Rosswiesse face, glad to now that her companion wasn't just some merciless fight nut like a certain grey haired half-blood but instead cared more about saving lives even going so far as to extend that courtesy to his enemies as well. While some would call that being naïve something told the Valkyrie Touma was anything but.

"You're definitely a strange young man Kamijou-san" Rosswiesse commented

"I've been told, and hey" He said as turned towards her direction "call me Touma, never really been one for formalities." he told her scratching the back of his head making Rosswiesse let out a small giggle surprising the silver haired girl since she was not the type to giggle.

"V-very well then Touma-san" she said as they fell into a comfortable silence.

**-Coast of Nastrond: 2 hours later- **

After an extremely long trip the unlikely duo finally arrived in the corpse shore of the forsaken region known as Nastrond. From what Touma could see Nastrond was the literal definition of hell, the entire place was a wasteland as far as he could he, if not for the crows he would think their presence was the only sign of life for miles along with what sounded like millions of pain filled screams witch sent a chill down the young man's spine.

"Nice place" said Touma sarcastically placing the treasure chest over his shoulder as he disembarked the craft.

"**Yeah real cozy, maybe we should thing of getting a vacation home here"** Krios said playing along with his partner's sarcasm

"We must hurry and reach Fafnir's domain" Rosswiesse said ash hurried her pace as Touma followed suit with a raised eyebrow. Noticing the confusing the teen had Rosswiesse decided to answer his unasked question.

"Something we should be worried about" asked Touma

"This place is under the rule of Hel the goddess of death and she's not fond of the living entering her domain. Does that do not belong here are hunted down by her minions" the valkyrie told him as Touma's eye widened in shock.

"Wait, then how come Fafnir is here, since his technically alive doesn't that mean Hel would go after him?" Touma asked, noticing that they had entered into a dead forest

"She did, the goddess sent thousands of her subjects to kill the dragon king, but when she saw that her minion were practically useless against him she decided to confront him personally. The battle lasted for days and was even felt in the shores of Asgard. Thank fully they saw that they evenly match, seeing that he wouldn't leave, Hel decided to leave Fafnir be since he was merely using her land to slumber and allowed him to live here provided that he stay away from the rest of her kingdom" Rosswiesse told the illusion killer as they continued onward.

**-A few hours-**

After walking through the woodwork for felt like forever, they were happy to see that the forest had finally reached the end of the forest as the terrain began to turn rocky as they exited the forest, but little did they know they were being observed as set of red eyes watched them enter Fafnir's domain. After a short trek through a mounting pass Touma and Rosswiesse had finally made it to the dragon king's lair which receded in a large cavern near the ice sheets of Nastrond.

"Here we are the lair of the golden dragon" the valkyrie exclaimed as she sent Touma a worried look. "Are you sure you do not require my assistance Touma-san"

"Yes I'm sure, but thank you none the less. Now please get to a safe distance" Kamijou told her never taking his eyes of the cavern enters.

Rosswiesse nodded handing him the horn of kings as she retreated farther from the opening as she hid on top of a large rock formation were she was able to overlook the opening . As he took the horn into both his hand Touma took as much air into his lungs as he could, he pressed his lips against the mouth piece of the horn and blew as hard as he could. The sound the horn resonated what probably the loudest thing either young adults had ever herd, louder than any battle cry, louder than any car alarm and louder than any explosion. When the sound of the horn had seas things went deadly silent, it was so quiet the sound of a pin drop could have been heard. But the silence vanished as quickly as it came, for in that moment a monstrous came from within the cavern, while at the same time small tremors began to occur. Throwing the horn to the side he focused his sight towards the cavern where he saw two red orbs with in the dark cave as they approached. That's when HE emerged.

Standing ten meters tall was a majestic dragon with golden scales, razor sharp claws and teeth with a large horn on the tip of his nose. But what truly put Touma on edge was the power the beast emitted. For this creature could be considered nothing less than a king.

Now imagine the surprise of such a creature when he saw that the one who had called nothing more than a simple human. As the dragon lowered its head he came face to face with the illusion killer. What caught the dragon's eye was the fact that while there was caution in his eye the dragon saw that the mortal before him had no fear what so ever.

"**Who are you boy and why have disturbed my slumber"** Asked the dragon king as he looked at Touma straight in the eyes.

"My name is Touma Kamijou and I come on behalf of Azazel" Stated Touma not even flinching upon the dragons piercing gaze.

"**Ah yes, e the human who wishes to make a contract with me"** said the intrigued Dragon king as he received a nod from Touma. "**Before I test your worth, your leader had promised me payment for my cooperation in his research?"** asked the dragon to which Touma placed the chest in front of him.

Once Fafnir opened the chest the dragon began to chuckle in a strange manner as he sniffed the chest with a delighted look on him face. Curious as to what this great treasure was Touma came around to get a look and what he saw shocked the young man to his core as his mouth almost dropped to the ground. The chest that was meant to be hold the treasure for the great dragon king was filled to the brink with panties, dozens and dozens of panties but before Touma think of something to say Fafnir had ceased his perverted chuckle, he closed the treasure chest and threw it inside the cave and the dragon returned to its serious personality as he looked down at Touma once more.

"**The payment has been accepted. But if you wish to make a contract with me you must show me your worth in combat. Are you ready boy?"** asked the dragon king receiving a nod from Touma who got into his combat stance as what looked like a smirk appeared on the dragons face.

"**Good. Now thrill me!"**

Fafnir said unleashing an immense roar as he attacked Touma with a claw swipe, which Touma was able to dodge as he performed a backflip. Deciding to take the direct approach Touma dashes straight towards Fafnir as he cocked his fist ready to strike. The illusion killer was about to land a hit on the golden dragon but was force to dodge as Fafnir's tail came towards him from his left with viper like speed. As soon as stopped rolling Touma then jumped straight up above Fafnir with the intent to deliver a strong flying punch. Sensing the strength behind attack Fafnir jumped to the side at last second dodging the attack. As soon as Touma first hit the ground it created a small crater.

Fafnir grinned as he slammed Touma down with his hand. But before Kamijou could even get up the dragon king's tail swoop down and hit him square on the face sending him flying straight toward the mountain wall, making Touma cough up blood. He look up to see Fafnir's claw was about to reach him. Thinking fast he dove down to avoid getting shredded to pieces.

"**Haha not bad boy, but you'll have to do better than that!" **said the amused dragon king

"Be careful for what you wish for" Touma replied back as he charged toward Tannin once again as he began to swipes at Fafnir only for the dragon to block or dodge Kamijou's attacks. Touma was about to follow up with another attack but Fafnir head-butted the freelancer which sent him crashing into the forest. As Touma finally stop crashing and rose to his feet he look up at Fafnir with wide eyes as the dragon sent out golden fire from his mouth that was heading toward Kamijou, who instinctively raised his right hand blocking the powerful flames.

**"Damn this bastard is seriously strong."** Krios stated a bit worried for his partner

'_His a dragon king so it's to be expected. Any suggestions?'_ Touma asked as he struggled with the powerful flames

"We can try unison by your body has already taken some serious damage. I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle."

'…Let's do it' Touma said as he began to concentrate.

-Sidelines-

"Touma-san!" Rosswiesse said in concern for the human but just as she was about to head over to help the young man…

"**U**N**I**S**O**N**!**"

At that moment the flames immediately dispersed as a wave of power extinguished the flames. As she focused her sight on Touma's position Rosswiesse was left shock when she saw some sort of aura cover Touma's body as he emitted an incredible amount of power

'_h-how is that possible'_ the valkyrie asked herself until she remembered what Azazel said about remarkable power.

'_Could this be the power Odin-sama mentioned? Amazing, his almost as strong as Thor-sama'_ she wondered but her train of thought was cut off as and that when it happened.

-Battlefield-

At that moment Touma was instantly covered in the familiar purple aura that came when invoking unison along with the immense strength that came with it. Both Fafnir's and Rosswiesse's eyes widened in shock as they felt the immense power that the illusion killer was emitting. While the valkyrie's face was still in a state of shock and awe, Fafnir was able to regain his composure as his expression changed from one of shock in to one of excitement as he grew a toothy grin.

'_**I can see why Azazel spoke so highly of him'**_ the dragon king thought. **"Hehe your tough kid I'll give you that. So what do you say we get serious shall we?"** Fafnir proclaimed as both combatants stared each other down.

At that moment Touma disappeared from his spot surprising the dragon, but it quickly turned into shock as Touma appeared in front of him delivering a solid punch to his face which sent the dragon king back a few feet. Shaking his head the dragon's grin grew into a feral on as he tried to swipe at the young man, but thanks to his speed Touma was able to dodge it with ease. Once he had some distance Touma jumped high in the air as he came above Fafnir once more but before he could performed an attack the dragon king had taken notice of him as he shot a golden fireball at the illusion killer.

Surprised but the quick response Kamijou instinctively raised his right hand it came in contact with the fire ball as the sound a broken glass reached all those present. Both Fafnir and Rosswiesse were caught by surprise as they saw the illusion killer destroy the attack golden fireball, but the surprise quickly faded as Fafnir noticed how the illusion killer had regained his momentum. Knowing that he would not be able to avoid the attack Fafnir to meet Touma head on, when both attacks collided it created a large shock wave wish sent some of the dead trees in the forest flying creating a large dust cloud. As the dust settled both human and dragon could be seen still facing each other. The illusion killer was worse for wear as he breathed heavily, a clear sign of the damaging effect that unison had on his body. As for Fafnir while he definitely seemed to be better off than the human one could see that he had taken damage and so for the next twenty minutes they were engaged in an all-out brawl and while Touma's unison had given him a slight edge due to his speed boost he was only able to cause slight but noticeable damage to the dragon king.

"**Touma you've stayed in unison too long, shut it down" **Krios told his partner

'_N-no, I can keep going'_ said a weakened Touma

"**Sorry partner, but I ain't just gonna stand by and watch you kill yourself" **said the entity as he forcefully ended unison. Forcing Touma to his knees from the fatigue that came from prolong use of unison. As Kamijou looked up at Fafnir, the dragon saw that even with his wicked body, Touma still had the will to fight.

"**In all my life there has only been one human that has gained my respect. But it seems that now there is another. Tell me boy what is your name?" **Asked the golden dragon.

"T-Touma Kamijou" responded the freelancer

"**Well then Touma Kamijou, I acknowledged your strength and regardless of who come out victorious. You have proven you're worth and have truly impressed me this day" **said the dragon king as Touma rose to his feet**. "Form this moment on you and I are partners. Now take my soul and go forth!" **Said the dragon king as his body was consumed in a light of purple and gold

After the light faded all that was left afterwards was a glowing purple orb that floated ominously over Touma's head. The illusion killer merely stuck out his arm as the orb began to float downward into his palm. Then with a flash of blinding light Touma felt an object resting in his exposed palm. Once the shine subsided Touma looked to his palm and saw a baseball sized jewel.

"**Looks like you did it partner" **said Krios

'_*chuckle* yeah guess I did'_ Touma thought as the strength in his legs began to dwindle.

But just as he was about to fall the illusion killer felt a pair of arms catch him. Looking to the side he saw the silver haired Valkyrie with a relived smile on her face as sent her a weak smile of his vision began to fade. Just as Rosswiesse was about to leave the opening multiple clouds of smoke popped all around her. As he smoke cleared the valkyrie saw that she was surrounded by small demonic creatures who were armed with jagged sword, spears and axe's. As Rosswiesse drew her sword, she saw that the creatures were getting closer and closer and just when it seemed that they were about to pounce.

"STOP!" said a powerful and commanding voice as all of a sudden the creatures stopped in their tracks and began to back away giving the valkyrie and her unconscious companion some breathing room. At that moment the creatures that had their backs to the forest moved to the side opening the circle.

As Rosswiesse looked towards the forest she saw a figure approach them from the dark forest. AS the figure exited the shadows it was shown that it was an extremely beautiful woman. She had creamy white skin, wavy jet black hair that reach her mid back, crimson red eyes with and black lipstick. She wore a tight strapless dress which didn't leave much the imagination along with black opera gloves that went from the tip of her fingers to just below her shoulders. While the woman looked at the valkyrie as if she was nothing more than a fly, she gave the young man she was holding a curious glance. As for said girl she was beginning to tremble knowing exactly who she was.

"H-Hel-sama" said the valkyrie with clear fear in her voice.

"Calm yourself young valkyrie, no harm will come to you unless you do something foolish" said the goddess never taking her eyes off of Touma. After a longest minute Hel looked at Rosswiesse once more with her emotionless expression.

"Since your companion was kind enough to remove that perverted reptile from my domain. I allow you to leave this place with your lives" She told Rosswiesse receiving a nod of understanding.

"Thank you Hel-sama" The silver haired girl said as she began to walk away. Knowing not to look at a gifted horse in the mouth.

"One more thing" said the goddess as Rosswiesse immediately stopped. "When he awakens, tell him I'll be watching"

"Yes Hel-sama" said the Valkyrie as she disappeared into the forest.

**-City of Asgard: Odin's palace –**

Touma's eyes slowly began to open as he regained consciousness. He immediately tried to get up but he jolt of pain traveled through his body when he did, so instead decided to slowly try and sit up. As he looked around he saw that he was resting in a rather large and comfortable bed which resided in and extravagant room. As he looked himself over he noticed how his arms and head were covered in bandages. He also saw that was no longer wearing the clothes he had arrived with, instead he was now wearing cloths similar to the once he saw the citizens of Asgard wear. His train of thought was broken as he heard the sound of a door opening. Looking to his right he saw that it was Azazel entering the room with his casual smile on his face.

"Good to see your back among the living Touma-kun" said Azazel as he walked toward Touma's bed.

"Hey boss" said a tired Touma as he struggled trying get comfortable

"How are you feeling?" asked the fallen

"Like I just went a few rounds with Vali when his really bored" as tried to laugh at his own joke only jolt in pain.

"I can imagine, but brightside you did what some would consider an impossible job" Azazel told him with pride in his voice.

"Speaking of the job, what happened after I went unconscious and how long have I been out?" asked the illusion killer.

"A day and considering the fact that you fought a dragon king its amazing you're already awake. As for what happened, that valkyrie girl brought you back and I must say you definitely left an impression on the girl, she kept asking how you were every few hours" Azazel told his with a teasing smile as he saw Touma's confused look. "Oh come now don't give me that look. You should know by now that in the supernatural world women are attracted to power and we both know you have plenty of it" said the fallen only for Touma to roll his eyes.

"Whatever you say boss. So what now?" asked the illusion killer.

"Well from what the healers told me you'll be a bit tender for a few days but you should be out of bed by tomorrow, so just take it easy. Think of this as a day off" Azazel told him

"That actually sounds pretty good"

"*chuckle* well in that case get some rest, I'll see you in a few" Azazel told the young freelancer as he made his way out of the room. Decided to take his employers advice Touma closed his eyes as he drifted into slumber once more to enjoy a well-deserved rest.

**End of chapter**

(A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been so long but my internet has been a bitch on me plus I had a pretty bad case or writers block but I'm sure you guys don't want to hear that. NOW! On to the more important rambling.

Now guys I know I threw cannon out the window on this chapter but this idea would not leave my head, plus I am a huge fan of mythology especially Nordic mythology and when I saw that there wasn't much on Asgard in DxD I decide to take some creative license with it and yes I took the concept of the city of Asgard from the movie Thor which I really like (If anyone has a problem with that please keep it to yourself), but the characters are still DxD.

I'm sure that by now you've figured out that Touma is going to get the Downfall dragon spear. Why you may ask because I sincerely think its pretty bad ass. And no Touma won't be like most sacred gear users that use them as their main weapon Touma will only use it as a last resort or when he needs a bit more defense power. Also I know that Azazel doesn't want to build a sacred gear that will surpass a Longinus but I just threw that in there for the hell of it.

On a side note yes I'm putting Rosswiesse as a paring but I might do thing were another girl will try to get Touma's attention causing like a rivalry for Touma. Now before anyone calls me a hypocrite or anything else just hear me out ok.

While yes I know Rosswiesse is technically part of the main paring, from what I've seen she's just another girl for Issei nothing really special so it won't really affect anything if I take her. plus I can count on both my hands how many stories there are on this site in which Rosswiesse is a paring and I would still have finger to spare, not to mention does stories aren't even half done (now offence to the writers I'm just saying). Now in the light novel I've read up till the Kyoto arc and up till now I like her as a character and think she deserves more attention just like katarea, so yes I plan for Touma and Rosswiesse to get closer.

As for the rivalry thing I don't know what I'm going to do with that yet, but I do decide to do it Katarea leviathan will be the second girl and know now I'm going to make a few changes towards her backstory so the things I'm planning can work out. This doesn't mean the start of a harem hell I'm still playing with the idea on my head so please no aggressive complaints.

Well that's pretty much that comes to mind at the moment. If you have any questions PM me or and please follow, favorite and review. All ideas of welcomed with open arms and if anyone has any suggestions or tips please feel free to share. Also if anyone can explain Index's powers that be awesome im still considering whether I'll bring her to DxD or not.

PS if anyone is curious as to what the plain of asgard looks like as a whole go to google images and search for Asgard the continent and it'll show you a map.

Well until next time I bid you all, Adios


End file.
